Kingdom of Chaos
by OSTOCOM
Summary: No one but you could gain admittance though this door, since this door was intended for you. I am now going to shut it. -Franz Kafka, 'The Trial'. Castle Oblivion was just the beginning...a Kingdom of Chaos awaits. (NOW COMPLETE)
1. Endless Ocean

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 1: Endless Ocean

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Email and website: See our profile

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side.

Summary: "No one but you could gain admittance though this door, since this door was intended for you. I am now going to shut it." -Franz Kafka, _The Trial_

Castle Oblivion was just the beginning…a Kingdom of Chaos awaits.

Disclaimer: All characters from Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square, respectively. No money was being made. There's no high school drama, and no wacky original characters lurking around here…so breathe easy!

Author's Notes: Not my first fic, but it is the first time I've tackled the Kingdom Hearts fandom. This takes place immediately after Chain of Memories, and in many ways is my attempt to connect everything that's been seen in KH, CoM and Deep Dive to KH2. At least until KH2 hits stores, that is.

These chapters are going to be much shorter than my usual, and will probably come as they come to me. If this gets positive reviews, that'll mean more incentive to write more. So tell me what you think! XD Praise will be cherished, critiques will be listened to, and flames will be ignored.

Also, please check out our big and exciting collaboration fic, "Silent Mobius: Red Destiny"! It's in our author profile, and is the continuing result of years of hard work and fun!

Alright…you can get to reading now. XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

The first change they heard was the ocean.

Then the grass gave way to fine sand, and finally chipped obsidian. The path became less distinct, and disappeared completely once it reached the shoreline.

King Mickey stared out at the craggy beach regretfully. "Well, I guess this is as far as we go."

"Guess so." Riku pulled back the hood on his black robe, allowing the salt-scented winds to whip through his silver hair. He gave a long sigh, and sat down on one of the obsidian rocks.

Mickey remained standing next to him. "I bet this reminds you of your home, huh?"

Riku studied the sea before them. It was dark and frothy, with gray storm-clouds resting on the horizon. Everything about this ocean seemed cold. "Actually…it really doesn't," Riku responded, somewhat puzzled.

"From what you've told me, it sounds much nicer than this," Mickey said.

"No, it's more than that," Riku squinted his eyes at the horizon. "The islands I grew up on…they were isolated, but even then, I always felt there was **something** else out there. Something beyond the ocean. But here…there's nothing. It's like the ocean keeps going and never ends." He shuddered at the thought.

"Now that you mention it, I was thinking that too," Mickey mused.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Riku picked up a smooth obsidian stone, pulled back his arm and sent the stone flying. It skipped across the surface of the water before disappearing into the mist.

Mickey whistled in admiration. "Nice throw!"

"Heh, that was another game Sora and I used to play when we were young," Riku said with a smile. "Seeing who could skip stones the farthest. Sora always lost, but that didn't stop him from trying over and over." Riku's smile diminished slightly. "I wonder if he's woken up yet."

"I'm sure Namine will take care of them," Mickey said with confidence. Riku nodded, and realized that Mickey's optimism was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

He stood and stretched, deciding he wasn't going to let the enigmatic ocean bother him. "Let's make camp for tonight, and decide which way we'll go tomorrow," Riku said.

"You got it!"

"…And it's **your** turn to get the firewood," he added with a smirk.

Mickey started to protest, only to realize that Riku was right. He responded with a final "Aw, shucks!" and set off along the shore in search of dry wood.

Riku decided he had had enough of the heavy black robe and stripped it off, leaving his normal clothes underneath. As tiring as 'the road to dawn' had been, he was glad simply for the time to walk and think. Of course, there were also conversations with the king, who never responded with anything but encouragements and good will. While Riku knew the king couldn't possibly approve of everything he had done, he knew what Mickey was trying to do. In a world where everyone wanted him for their own purpose, Mickey was being a listener…a friend.

And most of all, Mickey was traveling with him, down this road that had abruptly ended at this ocean. _What is it I'm searching for?_ he thought, watching the foam crest and fall. _Is this just another form of me running away? Of not wanting to face Sora and everyone else?_

"Riku!"

Mickey's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up at the beach. Mickey was standing a fair distance away, hopping up and down and waving to get his attention. Confused, Riku began crossing the sand and rocks toward him.

A sudden scent pricked at his nose, and he spun around, expecting to see someone behind him. There was no one. _What was that? It smelled familiar…_

The scent diminished as he came up to the king. Mickey had no firewood, but instead held a glass bottle with a scrap of paper inside. Both looked as if they had been lying in the sand for awhile.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't get this note out…" Mickey said worriedly. Riku picked up the bottle and held it upside-down…only to have the note instantly fall into his hand.

"Gosh, that was easy!" Mickey remarked. Riku ignored him and slowly pried apart the damp paper. His eyes widened as he read the faded script inside:

'You who have emerged from chaos—gather on the Borderlands when the Door opens. Your instructions will be given there. All Kingdoms shall be ours.

The Thirteenth.'

Riku studied the paper, but there was nothing else on it. He handed it to Mickey for him to read. "Is this…talking about Kingdom Hearts?" he asked in a low voice.

Mickey scratched his head in puzzlement. "Maybe…but darned if I know what the rest of it means. Borderlands? The Thirteenth?"

"I just want to know who it—" Riku suddenly stopped as he felt the hair on the back of his neck prick. The scent was back, stronger than ever. In one swift movement, he unsheathed the Soul Eater and spun around to face the presence.

It was Axel.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded, ready to attack. He didn't recognize this person, but one look told him he belonged to the gang of black-robed men that had tormented him and Sora in Castle Oblivion. And the last thing he wanted was to deal with these people again.

Axel looked more amused than anything else. "You can put that away, hot stuff," he said with a smirk. "I'm not stupid enough to take you on. You can call me Axel."

Riku kept out the Soul Eater. "How long have you been following us?"

"I didn't need to follow you. Your scent is recognizable from miles away…and even three days' walking isn't going to get you far from Castle Oblivion. Not around here, anyway."

"We're not just trying to 'get away'," Mickey protested.

"So when are your friends showing up?" Riku demanded.

Axel laughed, which only unnerved Riku more. The red-haired man slowly began to circle around them, never breaking eye contact. "Maybe if I had any friends they'd show up. But you and the Keyblade master did a number on our little club. It'll be awhile before anyone shows up again."

Riku realized that Axel's eyes had drifted to the note in his hand, and he clenched his fist tighter. He hesitated, then finally lowered the Soul Eater. "What do you want?"

"I want out of this place," Axel gestured at the surrounding landscape. "And you're going to help me."

3 3 3 3 3 3

End Chapter 1!

Any good? Please send a review, and I'll keep writing! XD


	2. Rude Awakening

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for Author's Notes, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter two! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Sora wasn't supposed to be dreaming.

He opened his eyes to a landscape of lapping waves and swaying palms. He was back on Destiny Islands…he was home.

As his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he saw Kairi running up to him, smiling. "You made it!" she said, clasping his hand excitedly.

Sora struggled for a response. "K…Kairi?" His spirits lifted at remembering her name. "You're okay? I mean…everything okay?"

"Of course! You're home now!" She jumped up and embraced him in a hug. Sora's heart skipped a beat, but after recovering from the shock, he quickly hugged her back.

"What took you so long?" A new voice spoke up. Sora looked over Kairi's shoulder, and saw Riku, also smiling. "You kept us waiting forever!"

"But…how did you get back here?" Sora asked. "You and the king were trapped on the other side of the door to darkness."

"They found a way out," Kairi answered. "Everyone's home now."

Sora gazed around at the friends, at the crystal-blue waves and fresh breezes in awe. Everything was just as he had left it. Everyone was home. It was… _It's too good to be true._

"But how did **I** get back here?" Sora insisted. "I just don't remember anything after Donald and Goofy and I closed the door, and we were walking down that road…"

"You're not supposed to remember," a new voice answered him. Sora looked up, and saw a blonde-haired girl he didn't recognize standing to his left. Riku and Kairi were suddenly farther away from him, their smiles gone. Sora's heart sank…none of this could be real. "That was your choice," the girl continued.

"What did I choose?" Sora asked desperately. The noise of the sea suddenly died away, and the breeze became still.

"You chose to forget, which suits us just fine," said a completely new voice. Sora turned, and saw an older woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a black hooded robe. "Next time you won't be so fortunate." Something in her tone set Sora on edge, and he stepped backwards.

"What's happening to me?" He put his hand to his forehead…it felt as if some invisible force were suffocating him, dulling his nerves.

"There are four Kingdoms." His answer came in the form of another man dressed in black robes, with long, dirty-blond hair hanging down the sides of his face. "One is yours, one is ours. You know the other two."

_Light and darkness…_ The thought came to him even as the scenery began to change. The waves receded into a dark liquid mass, the sand hardened to stone, and the sky pulsed with threatening clouds. _There is light within darkness…_

Somewhere within, Sora stirred.

"You are not complete," another new voice said. It was yet another man in black robes, with wild reddish-brown hair. He looked at Sora with contempt. "And you must never become so."

"We won't let you," the blonde-haired woman continued. Sora looked for his friends, but Kairi, Riku and the little blonde-haired girl were gone. The three black-robed figures were closing the circle, and Sora felt a twinge of panic. He mentally reached out for the Keyblade, but nothing came to him.

"What do you want from me!" Sora found himself shouting over a sudden roar in his ears.

"We want your power."

"We want your Kingdom."

"We want your existence!"

The voices hissed at him, muddling together until he couldn't tell them apart. A shadow was moving across his vision, darkening the faces that glared at him. Some unseen pressure squeezed at him, and the roar in his ears became unbearable.

"Well you can't have them!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the figures and the islands themselves dissolved into nothing. All noise disappeared except for the sound of his own rapid breathing. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt as heavy as lead, and wouldn't respond. In fact, his entire body felt paralyzed.

_Where am I!_

He felt submerged –no, cocooned- in a thick, warm smoke. However, he didn't seem to have trouble breathing. Sora summoned up all of the energy he could muster, and moved his hand upwards.

Something responded; what he couldn't tell. The warmth pulled tighter at him, as if refusing to let him escape. Fighting the force with sleep-dulled senses, he pushed again.

This time there was definitely a reaction. All of the pressure suddenly gave way, as if a series of walls around him were collapsing. A frigid air rushed in from above. Sora's legs gave out from under him, and he fell, landing hard on a cold marble floor.

Sora was too shocked to move for a moment, but finally managed to sit up. "Kairi?..." he said slowly. Somehow he knew that she wasn't there, but a small part of him hoped that she was…wished that he really was back home with her and Riku.

He blinked his eyes open, and found himself in a place completely unfamiliar. The room itself was vast, with a high ceiling. Before him stood an enormous glass flower, slightly opened. From what he could tell, the room contained at least a dozen of these structures. Everything surrounding him was a cold, frosted glass. He shivered.

"What's all the racket!" A tiny voice spoke up close to him, causing him to jump. Sora relaxed as he realized it was just Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy hopped out of Sora's pocket, looking just as confused as him…and a little squashed.

"Are you alright, Jiminy?" Sora asked, breathing easier at the sight of a familiar face.

The tiny cricket conscience straightened both himself and his coat. "I guess so. What just happened, Sora?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know. But where are…" As he started to stand, something else caught his eye, and his mouth fell open in shock. "Donald! Goofy!"

Sora's two companions were both inside identical flower structures. The huge glass petals were closed over them, and they appeared to be sleeping. Forgetting his own drowsiness, Sora got to his feet and began to pound on the flower nearest to them. "Hey, what are these things!"

The moment Sora's hands touched the frosted petals, a sharp hissing noise responded, and the flower structure cracked open.

"Wa-WAAAAK!" Donald tumbled out none-too-gracefully, and landed on the floor in a flurry of feathers. Without hesitating, Sora ran over and opened Goofy's as well. The knight stumbled out, stretching and yawning loudly.

Goofy blinked sleepily at the shorter Keyblade master. "Hey there, Sora. Mornin' already?"

"Yeah, what's the big idea!" Donald sputtered, obviously annoyed with his rude awakening.

"You guys are okay?" Sora asked, as if not believing it himself. _They certainly sound okay…_

"Yeah, it's just…" Donald got his first good look at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you would know," Sora sighed.

"Dunno, I just…" Goofy's comment was interrupted by another yawn. "…Feel like I've been asleep for days."

"Yeah, same here," Sora remarked suspiciously. "I can't remember how we got here, though. The last thing I remember was being on the road, at night…we had stopped at some crossroads. Then I was having some kind of dream, and we woke up here." He looked warily at the glass flower structures. "…I think maybe I was asleep inside one of those, too."

"Well, someone must've brought us here and put us in those things for a reason!" Donald insisted, suddenly unnerved by the entire situation.

"…Or maybe it was voluntary," Sora said slowly. "I mean, if those things were dangerous, wouldn't we have put up a fight?"

Donald didn't answer, but tapped his foot with characteristic impatience. "Perhaps those things made us forget," Goofy suggested. "Otherwise we'd remember how we got here."

"Maybe…" Sora didn't like the sound of that idea. Who would do such a thing to them, and why? It certainly didn't sound like a trick a Heartless would pull on them. If it was someone else, they would want to be there when they awoke. But a quick scan of the room told Sora that he and his companions were alone.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Jiminy's exclamation cut their nervous silence short. He had found a folded note at the base of the flower structure Sora was in, and was attempting to drag it over to them.

"What's that, Jiminy?" Donald asked. Sora walked over, picked up the note, and unfolded it. Inside was written, in short, timid handwriting:

'I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you woke up. Something's happened, and this is best for both of us.'

Beneath the words was a detailed sketch of a large clock tower. Two ornate bells graced either side of the tower. Sora stared at the words and picture, trying to decipher some meaning from them.

"Gawrsh, it must be from the person who put us here," Goofy said, reading the note over Sora's shoulder.

Sora felt an image come to mind…a little blonde-haired girl; the same one from his dream. "Is she the one who wrote this?..." he found himself saying aloud.

"She who?" Donald questioned.

"Look, there's something else on the back," Jiminy said, pointing to the underside of the paper. Sora flipped it over, and stared down at two small words:

FIND TOSHI.

"What's a Toshi?" Goofy said after a pause.

"Maybe it's this tower on the other side," Donald suggested.

"I'm not so sure…" Sora stood up, suddenly full of resolve. "But I think we should go to this place."

Donald was not so convinced. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't think whoever put us here was trying to hurt us. I think they may have been a friend. And if that's true, then this note must be here to help us, too." Sora realized he felt more certain of this than anything since he had woken up. "Who knows? Maybe it's a clue to where Riku and the king are."

"Well then, we better get goin'!" Goofy exclaimed optimistically.

"You have to admit, this is the best lead we've gotten since Pluto disappeared," Jiminy added as he hopped back into Sora's pocket.

"Aw, alright," Donald consented to his two friends. "Let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Couldn't agree more," Sora said. He gave the clock tower one last look before folding the note and putting it in his other pocket. "Let's go find our friends."

He was answered all around with hearty agreements. Sora, Donald and Goofy together exited the glass flower enclosure, and followed a seemingly endless staircase downwards until they could go no further. The stairs led to a hall, and from there to a large door, which opened up into the outdoors.

Sora looked back up at the building as they stepped outside, and was shocked to realize they had been inside an enormous, twisted castle. Donald and Goofy also turned and looked in surprise. "Gawrsh, that castle looks like a maze! Good thing we didn't get lost coming out, huh?" Goofy said in awe.

All Sora could do was nod. He felt that he knew this castle better than he could remember. However, the only feelings associated with it were unclear and unsettling. Just being outside its walls seemed to put him at ease.

"Come on! The sooner we find this Toshi, the sooner we'll find Riku and the king," he said.

The three friends turned and began down the new road that stretched before them. None of them noticed the castle behind slowly flicker, and then disappear.

3 3 3 3 3 3

The end of chapter two! Next chapter will probably be along soon, as I'm on spring break. XD

Reviews, please? I want to know what people think!


	3. Blind Man's Bluff

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 3: Blind Man's Bluff

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Notes: Per suggestions, chapter two has been revised slightly. People who've read it before may want to reread to avoid confusion.

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter three! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Axel stood waiting against the backdrop of shadowed waves, and doing well to hide any impatience he had. It took Riku a moment to process what had just been said… _How could Axel possibly need our help?_

"I don't see why we should help you," Riku finally said.

"Well, if there was nothing in it for you, then you shouldn't," Axel said as if it were obvious. "But unless you know more than you let on, you will also need my help."

"I'm not convinced of that," Riku said sternly.

"Then go ahead and try to swim across that," Axel gestured at the sea with a laugh.

"Do you know where we need to go?" Mickey asked.

"Ahh, I have an idea," Axel began, rolling his eyes skywards. Riku and Mickey waited for more, but Axel didn't continue.

"And?" Riku demanded.

"And I don't plan on telling you more until you agree to help me," Axel explained. He seemed to be somewhere between annoyed and humored at this conversation.

Riku gritted his teeth, and had to keep reminding himself not to cut this man in two. "Fine then. But why us? Didn't you meet Sora?"

"Because, unlike the Keyblade master, you are a special case," Axel said, his tone suddenly serious. "You are complete. The Organization probably would've never even formed if you had the Keyblade."

Riku didn't like where this was going. "Just show us where to go. I'm through with cryptic instructions."

"Then you'll have to deal with one more," Axel said. "This is not like the world you knew. In order to see, you must shut your eyes."

"Shut your eyes?..." Mickey repeated confusedly.

"You'll want to begin in that direction," Axel ignored the king, and pointed to his right. They looked, and saw the shoreline leading towards the horizon. A dull glow was barely visible behind the billowing clouds. "We can't do anything from this position."

Mickey squinted at their far-off destination. "It looks like it might be a town. How come the road didn't lead there?"

"You guys never run out of questions, do you?" Axel scoffed. "You'll just have to see for yourself. I will meet you there…I have something to attend to first." He nodded at the note in Riku's hand. "You can keep that souvenir. The Gathering has already passed."

"Wait, you'll **meet** us there?" Riku exclaimed. "You just expect us to let you leave after all that?"

Axel grinned, and began to hover a few feet off the ground. Riku raised the Soul Eater again, hoping Axel would give him a reason to use it. "Walking's not really my thing," Axel shrugged.

Riku decided he didn't need a reason after all. "Then how about never walking again!" he challenged, and slashed at Axel with the Soul Eater. Axel's image flickered away seconds before Riku hit home, and he reappeared behind them.

"I guess you could say I don't work well with others," Axel said. "Meet me there, Riku."

Before Riku and Mickey could turn to face him again, he was gone. The air settled into a stagnant mist, as if sensing it was alone once again.

Riku waited, but finally realized Axel was gone for good. He sheathed the Soul Eater with a grimace. "Bastard. I don't trust him."

"But do we have a choice?" Mickey asked.

Riku hung his head. "…No. He was right about one thing. It's the only place we have left to go."

Mickey looked back in the direction Axel had pointed, then at Riku. Even at the uncertain prospect before them, he managed a smile. "At least we have someplace to go, right?"

"Is that a hint for us to get going?" Riku said.

"We can see how far we'll get until nightfall," Mickey suggested.

The king began to walk along the beach. Riku gave one last look at the spot Axel had been, and then strode after him. He picked up his black robe along the way, and pulled it back on. He had a feeling that these would become necessary in the near future. Remembering the worn note in his hand, he crumpled it into a ball and stuck it into one of his pockets.

"I want to know what Axel meant by a 'Gathering'," Riku said as he caught up with the king.

"I'm more worried about what he said before: 'in order to see, you must shut your eyes.' That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think any sense can be made out of those people," Riku growled. "All of them reeked of malice and dark. Just remembering their stench makes me head ache." He put a hand to his forehead as if to illustrate his point.

Mickey suddenly began to laugh. Riku shot him an odd look, and the king tried to stifle it. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that your nose must be better than mine if you can remember smells like that," Mickey said, amused at the irony.

"Smells…" Riku suddenly stopped walking, leaving Mickey a few steps ahead until he realized he wasn't being followed. Riku's eyes widened as the answer came to him. "That's what Axel meant!"

"He meant smells?" Mickey walked back to Riku, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't see how."

"Ever since we closed the door at Kingdom Hearts, I've been…able to smell things," Riku explained. "I can sense darkness and light, even how powerful they are. It's been getting stronger all the time. Castle Oblivion was the worst." Riku's voice tightened slightly. "I tried not to think about it…I thought it was some of Ansem's power left over in me."

Seeing Riku begin to sink back into his depression, Mickey gave him a reassuring smile. "Riku, any power you use is your own now. You've proven that, remember?"

"I wish I could be so sure," Riku said. However, the king's steadfast faith reminded him once again why he was glad for his company. "But with what Axel said, I think that if I shut my eyes, I'll rely on my nose more…I'll be able to detect the power of darkness."

"Golly, I never thought of that," Mickey said. "Can you try it?"

Riku nodded, and shut his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be experiencing…nothing seemed terribly different. After a pause, he reopened his eyes and folded his arms in frustration. "Nothing changes."

Mickey thought for a second, then replied, "Well, maybe you're still trying to rely on your eyes." He rolled up the sleeve of his black robe, revealing the sleeve of his normal clothes underneath. Riku watched with one raised eyebrow as the king found the stitches in his sleeve, and began to rip out a piece of the black trim. When he finished, he presented Riku with a long piece of black cloth. "Try this."

Riku instantly realized what it was: a blindfold. He hesitated, then took the blindfold and tied it over his eyes. The world he saw was muffled behind dark cloth, leaving him with the sounds of the ocean and his own breathing.

"Well?" Mickey inquired.

"Now I just feel stupid," Riku grumbled.

"It could take some getting used to," Mickey said. "It doesn't seem like something you'd be able to do at once."

"Great. So I get to walk around blind because this Axel suggests I'm better off smelling bad things than seeing them." Riku did not bother to hide the contempt in his voice.

"How about this," Mickey suggested. "I'll be your eyes if you'll be my nose."

Riku couldn't help but smile at the request. "Sounds fair to me."

The two continued along the shore, with Riku now following Mickey's lead. At first Riku couldn't walk without his hands in front of him, and he tripped more than a few times over loose rocks. But with Mickey's coaxing, he slowly became used to navigating the terrain in the dark. A few obvious things came to him quickly: he could tell which side of him the ocean was on, and which direction the wind came from. But after two hours of slow going, the benefits of the blindfold seemed even less convincing.

"How you doin'?" he heard Mickey call from somewhere ahead of him.

"Okay, I guess. I don't want to be doing this forever, but—"

Riku stopped. His head reeled as something strong assaulted his senses. _Darkness…there's darkness around us!_

He tried to determine which direction it was coming from, but the stench was so strong that it overpowered his other senses. Riku stumbled forward with his hands outstretched, searching for something tactile to put with the smell. His hand finally strayed to the hilt of the Soul Eater. _It's familiar_… He sucked in his breath. _It's Ansem._

3 3 3 3 3 3

Right, that be it for now! I've started the next chapter; it'll be along shortly. XD

Reviews appreciated!


	4. Tavern Brawl

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 4: Tavern Brawl

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter four! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

The tavern was quieter than usual tonight. The few tired townspeople that had dared the threatening rain clouds now huddled around their drinks and meals, talking in low tones. Their faces were illuminated yellow and blue by smoky candles and flickering neon signs. Even the bartender kept his volume down tonight. While no one mentioned it, all of them noticed the lone figure sitting in a darkened corner, dressed in a black robe with the hood pulled over his face.

Any conversation existing died as three identical robed figures entered the tavern. The three newcomers ignored everyone else, including the robed figure in the corner, who did his best to make himself invisible. They took their seats around a single table, not bothering to shake the stray rain off their coats. Without hesitating, the bartender brought them three nameless beverages, taking care to avoid their eyes.

As soon as the bartender left, one of the robed trio pulled back their hood, revealing a head of long, dark-blue hair. She looked at the other two Organization members with bored eyes. "Any particular reason for making us come here in the middle of the rain, Danix?"

Danix pulled back his own hood, and stared calmly back at Kalixta behind blue-tipped white bangs. "You've heard what happened at the castle, I assume."

"Who hasn't?" Kalixta rolled her eyes. "They Keyblade master and his friend took out half the Organization. I told them this would happen. The Keyblade master was too strong for just four of us to control him, even **with** using that little witch."

"You know Axel was directly responsible for two of those," Danix said quietly.

"Does anyone know where Axel is now?" Kalixta asked.

The third member pulled back his hood, and shook some of the rain out of his wild aquamarine hair. "He's been missing since the castle was deserted. I assume that the boy silenced him."

"I assume nothing, Roxius," Danix scoffed. "And even if he is, it's only a matter of time before they return."

"I'm already sensing Larxene's presence on the edge of the void," Kalixta said with obvious disdain. "She always was an impatient little brat."

"Although I must admit, if the traitors wanted to go through with their little 'plan,' that was the time to do it," Danix sighed. "There's never going to be a better opportunity to take the Keyblade master."

"We'll make our own opportunity," Kalixta said, leaning in closer to the other two.

"Don't tell me you want to pull a Marluxia," Danix said with raised eyebrows.

"I think I'm insulted," Kalixta sneered. "We were supposed to wait for the Superior to give the word. And that's what we're going to do. He knows what's best for all of us."

A few of the other tavern customers began to discretely get up and leave. They all knew the dangers of being near these people for very long, and braving the streets at night was beginning to sound better all the time. However, the other hooded figure didn't budge.

"The Superior should do it sooner rather than later," Roxius said, averting his gaze from his companions. "It should have been done the moment the Door was closed. The longer we wait, the greater the risks become."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were thinking the same way those traitors were," Kalixta spat. "Whatever happened to trusting the Superior?"

"I trust the Superior, but I'd like to think I have my own will," Danix said cautiously. Kalixta glared daggers at the white-haired man.

"So essentially you called us here to tell us things we already knew," she said when Danix didn't elaborate.

"I heard from Xavier that there might be a second Gathering…once everyone destroyed at the castle returns," Danix finally said.

Kalixta's eyes widened. "Xavier? The First said that?"

Danix nodded. "Apparently, the Superior wants to…'reassess' the Organization's purpose. There's no telling how he'll handle the traitors."

Kalixta was about to respond, when she happened to glance over at Roxius. The quiet Organization member was focusing straight ahead, as if lost in a daze. He lips were pursed together tightly, refusing any breath to pass.

"What's the matter, Roxius?" Kalixta said in an annoyed tone.

"The Keyblade's shadow…" Roxius whispered. "He's here!"

The three instantly got to their feet, knocking over the table in the process. One of the remaining diners choked on their drink at the sudden crash. At the same time, the hooded figure in the corner stood quickly, knowing he'd been identified.

Toshi ripped back the hood of his robe, revealing dampened blond hair and a cocky grin. "Right under your noses, and you didn't even know. You guys are getting decrepit."

Kalixta said nothing, but stretched out her hand, and summoned a broad shield from thin air. The shield was nearly as tall as she was, and ended in an enormous spike. She lifted the shield above her head, and drove it spike-first into the floor.

Tavern customers began shouting and screaming as the room suddenly changed. The plates and silverware rattled against tabletops, and the candles snuffed out, leaving only the eerie glow of neon. The patrons and bartender fought for first rights to the door while an agonizing groaning filled the room. Chairs and tables splintered and then collapsed in on themselves, overcome by the intense increase in gravity.

Toshi gritted his teeth as the pressure from Kalixta's gravity spell wrenched at his muscles. He launched himself from the floor and touched down on a nearby wall. He reached out, and a Keyblade formed in his hand. "Gravity? That's as creative as you can get?" he taunted, hiding his discomfort well.

As Kalixta continued her spell, Danix added one of his own. He pulled out a small bone flute, and played off a strain of notes that no one else could hear. The air above him began to distort and glow, accentuated by the surrounding neon streaks. Toshi realized he was beginning a summon, and gripped the Keyblade for a strike.

"Valefor!" Danix finished the spell and raised his hand. A gigantic bird-like creature materialized above him, its broad wings covering the expanse of the room.

Before Danix could even look up again, Toshi attacked, slashing the Keyblade through the summoned creature and across its caller's arm. Toshi mentally winced as Valefor recoiled with a screech…he knew the creatures Danix summoned weren't necessarily beings of darkness.

"Gahh!" Danix ignored Valefor and clenched at his own wounded shoulder. He twisted his head in the direction of the third Organization member. "Roxius!"

Roxius lifted his hand, and a greenish light shone over Danix. Within seconds, his wound was healed.

Toshi landed close to Kalixta, and swung the Keyblade to strike her. She deflected it effortlessly with her broad shield, although it caused the gravity spell to weaken.

"Where **is** she?" Toshi demanded, an angry light glinting in his blue eyes. "She hasn't come back! I know you have her!"

He drew a second Keyblade and moved to knock back Kalixta, but she teleported directly behind him. This left a clear opening for Valefor, and the great beast charged with talons outstretched. Toshi sprinted up the side of the tavern and onto the ceiling, his coat billowing at the force of the barely-avoided attack. He held the two Keyblades ready, surveying his opponents from above. "Tell me!"

"You're going back to the void," Danix growled, motioning with his hand for Valefor turn back for another pass. "And you're never coming back."

"You haven't answered my **question**!" Toshi dove to the floor with Keyblades crossed, and slashed them outwards before touching ground again. Yells of pain and another spell from Roxius told him he had hit home. He spun around, and the Organization members halted briefly, each waiting for the others' next move.

"She was in the castle," Toshi said evenly, "and now the castle's gone. You must know where she is."

Kalixta narrowed her eyes, and the ground rumbled again. Purple-black energy swelled in currents from the floor, and the building supports began to crack under their own weight. "You will not stop us," she said with more conviction than she felt.

"Well if you won't help…" Toshi raised the Keyblades again. "Perhaps **they** will."

He was caught off-guard by Valefor, who struck him from behind with the force of a hurricane. He landed hard on his side, grimacing with pain. Just in time, his gaze caught Kalixta's shield spike hurtling towards his head, and he knocked it away with one Keyblade. Despite his injuries, he was back on his feet with a grin.

"You won't—" Danix began.

Toshi stepped lightly to the side, passed through the wall, and was gone.

"Damn!"

His purpose complete, Valefor dematerialized. The three Organization members immediately teleported to the street, where a small crowd was waiting in a wide circle around the tavern. They instinctually drew their hoods back over their faces. Toshi was nowhere in sight.

The three exchanged glances…no words needed to be said. Their weapons disappeared into the foggy night, and they followed suit.

3 3 3 3 3 3

That's it for now! May have to do some character fanart for the new Organization members when I have the time…

I'm a bit fuzzy on how to begin chapters five and six, but hopefully inspiration will strike and they'll turn out good.


	5. Tidal Drift

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 5: Tidal Drift

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Note: This chapter picks up from chapter three.

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter five! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Riku drew the Soul Eater with bated breath, feeling the stench of darkness choke his senses. The king's presence was lost in the mire, and Riku felt panic tug at his chest. "Mickey! Your Majesty! Where are you?"

There was an answer…but it didn't come from Mickey.

_Riku…you fool. Did you actually believe you were free of me?_

Riku clutched at his head in pain. He couldn't tell whether Ansem's voice was coming from within or without him. _I am free of you…you have no power over me!_

_I do not need to control you to have power over you,_ the voice answered. _And I do not need you to accomplish what I will._

_Then why won't you leave me?_

_Because… _the darkness smiled at him. _I want to see you happy once again._

This time, Riku knew which direction it was coming from. It was outside of him, directly ahead. He automatically reached up and ripped off the blindfold.

He was alone.

Riku spun around, searching for the king, or even for Ansem. But nothing greeted his blurry vision except the obsidian beach. The smell of darkness left with the blindfold's constraints…there were no clues as to where Mickey had gone.

"Mickey!" Riku's voice echoed desperately into the wind. "Please! Answer me!"

Only silence responded. As Riku waited, he first felt a creeping dread sink into him. Once again, he was alone…without his friend and confidant, without an enemy to confront, even without the demonic voices in his head. The loneliness made his blood run cold.

_Not again…I can't be alone in the dark again…_

The dread quickly hardened into anger. It boiled away the ice in his veins, and made the scenery before him swim in muddled colors. _And I won't be. They can't force me back into the dark…not Ansem, and not the black-robed men._

Riku pulled the blindfold back over his eyes. The world went black, and the smells of light and dark returned. He no longer felt Ansem's presence. _If they want me to play on their terms…then I'll beat them at their own game._

His senses seemed clearer now that he could no longer see. He could smell a distant power to the south, in the direction he and the king had been traveling. _All the power is gathering there…_ he told himself. _That's where the king must have been taken. That's where the men will be…and Ansem._

Riku walked in the direction of the smell, no longer stumbling around the beach blindly. He was fueled now, using the darkness to seek out his companion. Perhaps it was what Ansem intended all along, but he didn't care. There was a path before his darkened world, and he followed it as he felt the sun set on the ocean.

3 3 3

It was dawn before Riku sensed something new. He could feel the slight warmth of the rising sun against his skin, and knew he was still traveling south. But the sun's light was of no use to him now, and its warmth no comfort against the ache inside. All that mattered was that he keep pressing onward, keep commanding the darkness to show him his next step.

But now, he could sense a presence not far ahead. The person was laying face-up in the sand, ignoring the slow waves that occasionally rolled over them. Riku tried to identify them. _Something smells funny…musky, like a storm._ _But it tastes metallic, too. _He sniffed harder, then clenched his teeth. _It smells like thunder. Thunder and darkness._

Larxene lay motionless as Riku approached, her breath coming in quick, shallow gasps. She caught the silver-haired boy out of the corner of her eye, and grimaced, trying to move.

In his mind's eye, Riku could not distinguish her features, but he could tell what kind of being she was. "You're another one. Another one of the people who won't leave me alone."

Larxene sucked in her breath and glared up at Riku. "Don't let me stop you, jerk. You think I wanted to see your face first thing in the morning?"

"What are you doing here?" Riku demanded.

Larxene wheezed, "I'm taking a nap. Now get lost."

"I have a lot of questions, and you're going to answer them…" Riku searched in the dark for her identity. "…Larxene."

"And what if I tell you to go play somewhere else?"

"Then I'll kill you." Riku unsheathed the Soul Eater. "Right now, I am extremely pissed. No more riddles. I want solid answers."

"You'll have to fight me if you want any—" she stopped short as Riku raised the Soul Eater above her head. Her eyes widened in panic as the blade plummeted towards her. "DON'T!"

The thick desperation in her voice halted the Soul Eater inches from her face. "Then tell me! Where did you come from?"

Larxene winced in resignation. She barely managed to lift a finger towards the ocean. "The same place we all came from. Chaos."

"We?" Riku questioned.

"The other Twelve and I."

_Thirteen…_ Riku remembered the note in his pocket. "But what do you mean by Chaos?"

"Stupid boy. Don't you understand anything?" Larxene groaned as she attempted to move again. "Where you come from, things exist. Light and darkness exist. Where do you think they go when they are destroyed?"

Riku didn't answer, but demanded more with a wave of the Soul Eater. She continued, "They cease to exist. They come here…they are enveloped in Chaos. Nothing actually exists here."

"Then how can we be sitting here talking? I know **I** exist," Riku asked.

"Well aren't **you** special," she spat. Even though the blindfold, Riku could feel Larxene glaring at him. Something about his comment annoyed her greatly. "These are the Borderlands. The space between existence and nonexistence. This is the only place were the shadows can live out lives. Mirrors of lives, anyway."

"If you don't exist, then why do you care if I kill you?" Riku said coldly.

"Well, I don't know if you've used your **eyes** lately, but Chaos is not a fun place to be," Larxene taunted. "Even the shadows of existence want lives. Being in the center of the void is pure turmoil. Finding your way back to the Borderlands takes an extreme use of force and will…" she stifled a yell as a thin, icy wave rolled up and back again. "…Which is the **only** reason I'm too tired to kick your ass right now."

Riku stood, realizing what this meant. "Sora killed you. You went back into Chaos…and just now used all of your power to regain form."

"Oh look, he has brain cells after all," Larxene said sarcastically. "And I'd rather not have to repeat the experience. So thanks for your sympathy."

"But if this is a realm of nonexistence, then how do I get back to existence?" Riku asked. "Or how does Sora?"

"If we knew that…" Larxene's furious gaze met Riku's even though his blindfold. "…Why would we be trying to control you and the Keyblade master?"

Riku felt a shot of dread course through his veins. "Axel knows…" he said under his breath.

"Axel?" This caught Larxene's attention immediately. Her eyes lost some of their anger, and became more focused. "Where is he?"

Riku responded, "That's what I need to find out. He'll know what happened to the king, too."

Riku began to walk back down the beach. Larxene managed to gather her returning strength and prop herself up on one elbow. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"To go play somewhere else," Riku mocked.

"You still think you know so much," Larxene called back. "Once I get my strength back, I'll roast you before you get halfway there."

Riku immediately spun around and walked back to her, gripping the Soul Eater with white knuckles. "Then perhaps you'd like to offer me some advice for the road."

Larxene winced again as he raised the blade. "This is a Kingdom of Chaos, boy. There are no rules or laws. You'd be smart to use that to your advantage."

Riku stood for a moment, turning Larxene's words over in his mind. He sheathed the Soul Eater. In the darkness, he saw his destination: the dull glow of city lights, a hub of activity for shadows. He did not know how far he still had to travel, or if the king or Axel were there already. But he had to be there now.

_But if there are no rules, I can do what I want. And if they can appear or disappear at will…then perhaps I can too._

Riku concentrated, blocking out everything else from his senses: the sound of the ocean, the biting wind, and Larxene's seething metallic scent. He focused his own power, his own darkness into the destination. There were no rules, and no distance between himself and the city. _I am here…and I will be there._

Larxene watched in shock as Riku flickered, and then disappeared.

"Damn him."

3 3 3 3 3 3

That's it until next time! Next chapter will probably go back to Sora and co.

Thanks for reading! XD


	6. Fork in the Road

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 6: Fork in the Road

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter six! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

"How long do you think we were in that castle?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy as they ambled down the path. The day had risen dewy and promising, and the road still stretched before them like an eternity.

"Does it matter?" Donald waved it off. "It's still time we wasted when looking for the king. We need to make up for it."

"I just wish I knew how far away this clock tower is," Sora sighed, and folded his hands behind his head. "I mean, that castle creeped me out, but at least it was some kind of landmark. It feels like this road has no end."

"I sure hope it has an end…" Goofy sighed, trying not to notice how much his feet were hurting. While the group was trying to keep their spirits up, they were getting somewhat tired, and their provisions were running low. Even worse, the dirt road was beginning to thin out amongst the grass and rocks. The path that had been perfectly clear going from the castle was slowly disappearing.

_There **has** to be an end…_ Sora thought to himself. _We can't keep going like this forever. And Riku may have already gotten there…_

The thought pressed Sora forward, and he quickened his pace a little. He barely noticed Donald and Goofy fall behind. His thoughts strayed to the note that had been left, and he pulled it out again to look at it. The sketchbook paper had become worn and creased from his constant handling of it. Everything about its contents seemed vaguely familiar…even their author.

_Who's Toshi? And who wrote this?_

"Sora!"

Sora snapped back to attention at Donald's cry. He suddenly felt a thickness in the air, as if a stray cloud had passed over the sun. He recognized it instantly.

Willing the Keyblade into his hands, he turned to face a series of darkened pools opening across the path before them. From the pools emerged familiar black shapes, with bright eyes that stared unblinking at their prey.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, and rushed at them moments after they emerged. He fell back on his battle instincts easily, and was thankful they hadn't been lost during their untold time in the castle. Donald and Goofy joined him with their own war cries.

Sora swung the Keyblade at the nearest two Heartless, and struck them both as they raised their claws to strike. They stumbled back, wounded, but didn't disappear. With a second look, Sora realized these weren't normal Shadows…they were taller; nearly his height, and much hardier. Now more worried, he struck again, this time with more force.

The Heartless finally dissolved, leaving only the lingering traces of dark matter. However, just before they disappeared, he thought he saw a whitish figure flash where the Shadow had just been…

"They don't die fast enough!" Donald squawked as he summoned a thunderbolt upon another attacker. As it reeled in shock, Goofy finished it off with a hit from his shield. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora again saw the Heartless change into a warped, bright white form just before it disappeared.

"I don't think these are normal Heartless!" Sora told his companions. He barely had time to catch his breath before more Shadows emerged from the ground, their twisted antennae twitching with morbid curiosity. They were far outnumbered now, and completely surrounded.

Sora gripped the Keyblade with determination. He shot a look to Donald and Goofy, who were beginning to get nervous. "Come on! Let's finish these guys off!" he encouraged them with a grin.

The knight and magician were only too happy to oblige. Together the trio slashed their way through the gang of Heartless, taking only occasional injuries from their grasping claws. Whenever they were hurt, Donald stepped in with a quick cure spell.

Sora felt a part of him thankful to be fighting Heartless again…there was a familiarity to it, and a feeling of comradery with Donald and Goofy that he couldn't find elsewhere. But at the same time, something about this situation was unfamiliar and unsettling. _These Heartless shouldn't **be** here in the first place_, he reminded himself. _If closing the Door to Kingdom Hearts really closed off all the worlds, how did they get here?_

Deciding that question was better left for later, he sliced through the last remaining Heartless with a crushing finishing blow. The black creature seemed about to dissolve…but then changed completely. Its skin turned a lackluster white, its limbs shriveled into disjointed points, and its head became little more than a twisted, toothy maw.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stared at the newly-transformed Heartless in shock. "What **is** that thing?" Sora asked no one in particular.

The white Heartless seemed just as confused, turning and coiling its lithe body in a kind of dance of agony. It finally turned and began to shamble away from them across the grass. It moved in such a way as if to stretch its own form out of existence, and left a trail of black-and-blue energy spots in its wake.

Sora blinked twice, then began to run after it. He waved back at Donald and Goofy. "Come on, let's follow it!"

"Why follow it? I thought the point was to stay away from Heartless!" Donald protested.

"Because there's something not right about it," Sora insisted. "All of the other Heartless were acting that way, too. Don't you want to find out what it is?"

"No, I don't!" Donald said, although he knew his reasoning would be lost on the Keyblade master.

"What about Riku and the king? Shouldn't we still be going to the clock tower?" Goofy pointed out.

Sora bit his lip. For some reason, he found himself reluctant to let this Heartless go. "The road's starting to get lost anyway. If it's still a Heartless, it will go where there are people to take hearts from. There would be people in a town, and a town would have that clock tower. Right?"

Goofy had to think over that for a second. "Uh, sounds logical, I guess…"

"Not really…" Donald grumbled. He exchanged glances with Goofy. They both knew there was no stopping Sora once he got an idea into his head. "But we'll go anyway."

Sora nodded, grinning with rediscovered excitement. He started into the grass after the retreating Heartless, with Donald and Goofy barely managing to keep up. The new path the Heartless left seemed much clearer than the old road, even if it was barely visible beneath the long stalks of grass. At the very least, it was a change…some new direction they could take. _Maybe we're closer than we think._

3 3 3

The day was ending on Destiny Islands. The waves became a soft reddish-purple as the tide rolled in, lapping against the sides of the dock with a sense of careless ease. The wind was picking up a little, buffeting the tops of palm trees as it whistled overhead. As the sun's light began to die away, it was replaced by stars…immobile stars.

Kairi stared up at the darkening sky, allowing her bare feet to trail in the gentle waves. She scoured the heavens above her, searching for a movement, any movement. She didn't even notice Tidus and Selphie approaching until they were directly behind her.

"Hey, Kairi! Aren't you coming in?" Tidus asked, startling her somewhat.

She looked back up at her two friends, only half paying attention. "Huh? Yeah…I'll be in in a minute."

Tidus sighed. He and Selphie both knew why Kairi was acting that way…her thoughts were miles away, to two friends that had not been seen for several months. "Kairi, you really shouldn't stay here all the time. I mean, you haven't moved since lunch."

"They might be back today," she said quickly and quietly. "They may need help if they're…"

"I know, I know," Tidus stopped her. They all remembered how Kairi had come running to them earlier that day, telling them with excitement how she had seen a falling star. It was the first sign they had seen from outside the islands…the first change in an unchanging world. Tidus figured Kairi would use that falling star as fuel for sky-gazing for days. "Just come in whenever you're ready."

Kairi waved as her two friends left for their respective homes. She turned back to the sky and sea, but somehow her convictions lessened. The sea was colder, quieter. After waiting awhile to see if the feeling went away, she sighed. _They're not going to come back tonight…just like every other night._

Kairi stood, brushing stray sand off of her knees. She felt no sadness…just a hollow loneliness, a weight inside that seemed to grow heavier every day. She had to ignore it in order to keep getting through the passing weeks, and today couldn't be an exception.

She tread the wooden paths back to her house, leaving the sunset sky to look after itself. She gave a brief goodnight to her parents before walking up creaky stairs to her bedroom. Through the hall window, she could see the lights of the island homes winking out with the onset of night.

Kairi walked into her room. Her breath stopped as the door clicked shut behind her.

Sitting at her desk was a young blonde-haired girl, about her height and build. She was doodling in a sketchbook, but looked up when Kairi entered. For some reason, the girl before her seemed distantly familiar.

Kairi felt a sense of vague dread pass over her as the girl stood. The girl's blue eyes seemed apologetic. "You must be Kairi," she said in a quiet voice.

"Do I know you?" Kairi asked.

"I doubt it…but I know you very well," the girl said as she approached. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"Did you come from outside the islands?" Kairi asked. She sucked in her breath as another thought occurred to her. "Have you seen Sora and Riku?"

Kairi saw an answer in the girl's eyes, although she wasn't sure it was the answer she wanted. "There isn't time to explain everything. But they'll need your help."

"How can I—" Kairi bumped against her door, and realized she had been slowly backing away. "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry…" the blonde girl said. "I hope this doesn't hurt."

The girl touched a finger to Kairi's chest. Kairi felt a sudden chill course under her skin, and the world went dark.

3 3 3 3 3 3

The end of this chapter! I'm nearly done writing the next one, and at least have a good idea for the one after, so those will be up quickly. It's back to Toshi next time! XD


	7. Neon Night Memories

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 7: Neon Night Memories

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter seven! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

It was raining hard tonight. Toshi drew his hood farther over his face, trying to block out the icy droplets that pelted him from above. The streets were empty, and rightfully so. A collection of storms had descended upon the town…and in more ways than one.

Toshi sighed, and shut his eyes against the fuzzy neon signs. _It was raining that night, too._

_3 3 3_

_"Toshi!" He squinted into the driving rain at the blonde-haired girl. Naminé was standing at the end of the square, clutching her yellow and white raincoat around her tightly. Her smiling face stood out against the dreary rain-dampened buildings. "Hurry up, Toshi! I wanna get dried off!"_

_Toshi couldn't help but smile at the beaming fourteen-year-old. No matter how difficult living on their own was at times, Naminé always found something to be happy about._

_"Aw, what's wrong with the rain?" Toshi teased, tossing the water out of his blond hair. "This is nothing! It's just a drizzle."_

_"You're crazy!" Naminé shouted back, causing Toshi to laugh. She turned on her heel with mock drama, and began to walk away from him, splashing through wide puddles. "Fine then, I'm going to beat you there and eat all the ice cream myself."_

_"Not if I get there first!" he challenged, and chased after her._

_Toshi was not halfway across the square before the town suddenly went dark. The streetlights winked out, the neon signs flickered into hot black rods, and the warm glow from the nearby windows went cold. He could see nothing ahead except the occasional glint of rain. "Naminé?"_

_Somewhere ahead, he heard her scream._

_"Naminé!" Toshi's heart thundered in his ears, drowning out the splattering rain. "Naminé, where are you?"_

_"Toshi! Tosh—" Naminé's voice was suddenly muffled in the dark. Toshi raced forward, reaching out for her, until he tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell into a sea of rainwater. He ignored the pain of his twisted ankle and immediately got back up, wiping his muddied hands off on his pants. He did not have a chance to take three steps more before something new stopped him._

_A single streetlight flickered on, revealing a tall man with short black hair, dressed in a long, black hooded robe. He held a massive spiked chain with an ornate pocket watch on the end. Beside him stood another man in an identical robe with choppy reddish-brown hair, wielding a rose-colored scythe._

_"Who are you?" Toshi demanded, his throat dry at the sight of their fearsome weapons and cold eyes._

_"That's not your concern," the black-haired man said. "Your sister belongs to us now."_

_Toshi's eyes widened. He didn't know what these people wanted, but he could tell instantly that it could be nothing good. "You can't have Naminé!"_

_The black-haired man didn't seem interested in talking anymore, as he turned and walked out of the light. The man with the scythe sneered down at Toshi. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. We need her, and we'll take her."_

_"I won't let you!" Toshi charged forward, his face hot with anger. The robed man swung his scythe lightly, and Toshi was thrown backward by a powerful blast of wind. He landed hard on the cobblestone, temporarily losing his breath._

_"And what do you expect to do about it?" the robed man laughed. "After all, you're nothing more than a shadow. Just as she is."_

_Toshi coughed, and attempted to get back on his feet. His legs were still weak from the force of the attack. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Such ignorance…" the robed man laughed again, sending a shiver down Toshi's spine. "But what's to be expected? We are all nothing more than shadows, living in a world of shadows."_

_"What do you want with Naminé?" Toshi gritted, finally getting to his feet. _

_"Let's just say it's better left to the imagination." The man stepped backward, rain dripping from his chestnut hair. "But don't worry…she'll get used to her new home in time."_

_"No!" Toshi roared, and charged at his enemy. From ahead, he saw the black-haired man holding his sister with one hand, and the chain and pocket watch in the other. He pressed a switch on the pocket watch, and Toshi felt his limbs turn to stone as the light and rain together ceased._

_He awoke again to the feeling of water on his face, sliding down his hair and skin, soaking through his clothes. He blinked, barely registering a blurry neon glow in the distance. His entire body ached, and he shivered from the feel of icy mud._

_" Naminé…"_

_The thought of her instantly brought energy back to his body. He sat up, ignoring the hammering pain in his head. He was alone in the square, greeted only by the metallic patter of the city storm. The lights had returned…it was as if nothing had happened._

_"Naminé!" He scanned the square with wide eyes. His younger sister was nowhere to be seen. Breathing hard, he ran through the nearby streets and alleys, shouting her name. The only answer he received was the echoes of raindrops._

_He finally returned to the spot where she had disappeared. Too exhausted to run anymore, he collapsed onto his knees in the mud. He loosed a sob as the realization finally hit him…he was alone, utterly alone._

_"Naminé…"_

_3 3 3_

The loud clang of a fallen trash can returned Toshi to the present. He breathed a sigh as he saw the silhouette of a cat dart into the nearby alley. However, he still felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Toshi wasn't sure how long it has been since the Organization had snatched Naminéfrom him. It could have been weeks or years…it was difficult to track time in this place. But no matter how long it was, it still felt like an eternity.

Granted, for Toshi it was time well spent. He had learned more during this period alone than the rest of his life before that. _Or shadow-life, rather,_ he thought bitterly.

His nights were occupied seeking out the men in black coats, catching pieces of their hushed conversations, observing how they interacted. Each encounter meant the possibility of discovery, and subsequent destruction. But it also meant another clue, another piece of the puzzle in his mind. And answers to his questions were worth their risk.

Toshi smiled in spite of himself. He could feel a quickening movement in the ground, in the town itself. _Everyone's gathering here…the Organization, and the Other Side. And once **he** arrives…I'll make them pay._

The city suddenly became deathly still. The street beneath was trembling, spawning something dark and unnatural. He continued to walk calmly towards the main building of the square…he knew he could defend himself easily.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, turning Toshi's gaze upward. For a split second he saw a silhouette atop the colossal hotel before him…and he knew exactly who it was.

_Well then…let's get this party started._

3 3 3 3 3 3

Woo, done for today! The next chapter is written, and will be posted tomorrow evening. More Riku goodness next time! XD


	8. Deep Dive

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 8: Deep Dive

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Notes: Three guesses what this chapter is about. And the first two don't count.

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter eight! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Riku materialized into a rain-filled gale. He landed sharply on his feet, ignoring the wind and water that pelted his body. He knew the storm would not impair his vision…he could see perfectly.

He used his nose and ears to map out his new location. He knew he had teleported somewhere high, probably to the top of a building. Below he could feel more buildings, the street, the alleys—all abandoned. The air was full of the scent of wet electricity…dangerous and powerful.

He sniffed the air again, pushing aside the overwhelming smell of rain for what he was truly seeking. _There's a power here…I know it._ He couldn't detect the king's presence, or Ansem's. There was a surrounding darkness swelling from just beneath the cobblestone. It was nothing as potent as Axel, Larxene or any of their kind. But there was something else…a far-off scent that felt closer. Something so natural, so familiar…

_Sora…I smell Sora!_

Riku leaned over the edge of the platform, his heart racing. He could smell Sora in the square below, apparently alone. At the same time, he sensed the rising darkness below finally surface, surrounding the entire square in its purposeful malice.

Toshi turned from Riku back to the street before him. From the ground emerged a tall, black Heartless…then another, and another, until a small army of Heartless surrounded him on all sides. Toshi summoned two Keyblades into his hands, daring his opponents to make the first move. He knew exactly why these Heartless were here.

Toshi looked back up at Riku. Even across the distance, through the rain and dark and blindfold, Toshi could feel his eyes…and hear his voice.

"Where's Sora?"

Riku felt something in his mind snap. He had heard the presence below perfectly, despite the howling rain. _It smells like Sora…but it's not him. It's different somehow, almost darker._

"Who are you?" Riku called down to the presence below.

Toshi smiled at the sound of Riku's voice. "I'm a friend."

The darkness drew his attention away again. The Heartless crept closer, staring with a mixture of adoration and hatred at the Keyblades. Toshi held them ready, watching the Heartless before him as he tracked the movements of those behind.

One shadow dared to move, its feet making no noise against the puddles and stones. Toshi swung one of the Keyblades with ease. The Heartless contacted with the point of the blade, and dissolved into nothing. At this, the other Heartless moved to attack. They came first cautiously, circling around and seeking a weakness. Then they charged with full ferocity, claws bared and eyes blazing. Toshi took out each one as they approached, his gaze always fixed on the silver-haired boy above.

He leapt from platform to platform as the Heartless pressed their attack from all sides, even from overhead. For each one he killed, three more appeared to replace it. He landed at the entrance to the hotel, and glanced back. The Heartless were everywhere now: they climbed from the ground, the alley, the walls, all closing in on him. Within moments, a legion of leering Shadows barred any possible escape from the square.

Riku watched the massacre below without his eyes. He could feel the power in this new presence, and more importantly, the power in the weapons they wielded. "How did you get those Keyblades?" he called down, his voice somewhere between hopeful and fearful.

"Help me take these guys down, and I'll tell you everything," came the reply.

Toshi risked a glance back up, and caught Riku's smile. Without any words, they knew what to do.

Riku stepped to the edge of the skyscraper as Toshi bounded across the steps below him. Holding both Keyblades at his sides, Toshi sprinted up the side of the building. The rain pounded into his face and skidded across his billowing coat, but he remained focused on his target. As Toshi ran into the storm, Riku stepped off the edge, and dove into the void.

The Heartless began to appear in waves, as if sensing this impending meeting of their enemies. They crawled from blackened pools in the walls, only to be sliced into dust by the Keyblades. Toshi increased speed, watching for the moment when he and Riku would cross paths.

"Here!"

With a sudden thrust, Toshi flung one of the Keyblades, and sent the heavy black weapon spinning into the gale. Riku caught it as he fell, and twisted his head to catch a sightless glimpse of the face they belonged to…

_It's Sora's eyes._

The ground came rushing upon him fast and fierce, its surface crowded by teeming Heartless. He sensed his fall's end, and lightly touched down on the hotel steps before hitting the street. All around was the stench of mindless darkness…and in his hand was a Keyblade. _It feels so familiar…_

As Riku descended, Toshi reached the top of the building, and flipped into a landing on the roof. Waiting for him was another mass of Heartless, but they were of little concern. He turned to see Riku land safely, holding the Keyblade with delicate reverence. _It's just as I thought._

Riku smelled the Heartless surrounding him, and planned his attack in his head. He knew it would ultimately cost him the Keyblade…but the persistent scent of Sora told him it would not be lost.

He concentrated all of his power into the huge iron key, willing the darkness within him to emerge and take shape. The Heartless sensed it and backed away…but it was too late.

Riku unleashed Dark Aura upon the Heartless hordes, using the power of the Keyblade to increase its range. A pulse of energy radiated from him, driving back everything in the area…the sound, the rain and the Heartless. All those caught in its path dissolved on contact. The city rippled with darkness, growing stronger the further it traveled. Toshi mentally shielded himself as it flowed up the side of the building and across the roof. He felt the force of it hammer his body, and obliterate the Heartless that surrounded him.

Riku's fingers trembled as he held the Keyblade, feeling its power begin to disperse. As if knowing and despising that it was being used for darkness, the Keyblade dematerialized from Riku's hands. The Dark Aura ended abruptly, and with it the pelting rain.

Both hooded figures stood for a moment, watching, unsure that they were now alone. But the rain had ceased, leaving nothing but soft splatters from the winding gutters. Riku breathed a sigh of satisfaction at his work. The aftertaste of darkness left him both content and disturbed.

He gazed upwards, focusing on the figure at the top of the building. "Come down here."

Toshi released the Keyblades, and they disappeared at his command. He slowly descended down the side of the building, allowing himself to breathe easier now. The stray rain followed him down slow and steady. He landed on the street, and faced Riku with a grin.

"I knew you could take all of them out by yourself," Toshi nodded, and looked at Riku quizzically. "What's with the blindfold?"

Riku sniffed the presence before him again, unable to believe that it wasn't Sora…and yet the differences were still there. "It helps me to see," he replied.

"Why not just use the hood?" Toshi asked, pulling back his own. "That's what they're there for."

"I'm just more used to it." Riku scanned the square again to ensure himself that they were alone. "Now who are you, and how do you know Sora? You don't…" he hesitated. "You don't smell like one of them."

"My name is Toshi. And no, I am not a part of the Organization," he answered. "But I am looking for someone…and I suspect you are, too."

"I am," Riku said dully. In his journey to the city and fight with the Heartless, he had almost forgotten about the king.

Toshi brushed some of the water out of his hair. "Listen, Riku. The Organization is planning something…soon, they'll all rendezvous once again. There's someone behind them, 'the Superior,' that I can't get any information on. I can't take them all on by myself."

"Let me guess…you need my help."

Toshi detected the distance in Riku's voice. "And you don't want to give it?"

"The last person asking for my help was also wearing a robe like that," Riku said lowly. "And they got me separated from the king."

"Well…what does your nose tell you?"

Riku let out a breath slowly. "That you're Sora. And yet you're not him."

Toshi laughed quietly. Riku heard something familiar in it. "We want the same thing, Riku. I need to find Sora…and you do, too. Sora will lead us to the people we're looking for."

"Then what do you propose?"

"We work together…" Toshi met his blindfolded gaze. "Starting now."

3 3 3 3 3 3

Yay, we're done for now! XD (goes back to watch Deep Dive trailer again and drool.) Next chapter is written, and will be up soon…I need to catch up on actual educational assignments first. Meh.

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)


	9. Ghost Town

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 9: Ghost Town

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter nine! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

The town appeared on the verge of the twilight. To Sora and his companions, it seemed to have come out of nowhere. The empty fields became paved, then were spotted with small houses and shops. They followed the streets inwards until more and more buildings surrounded them in a cluster of urban life. The spotted trail the white Heartless had left was long gone, but they didn't need it anymore…they had reached their destination.

"Finally, we made it!" Donald said as they walked down one of the cobblestone side streets. Before them stretched a line of shops, all sporting neon signs and beds of flowers. The rafters and plants still dripped drops from the previous night's rain.

"Seems real homely an' pleasant to me," Goofy remarked. He took another glance around at the shops. "But kinda quiet, too. Where is everybody?"

"Maybe it's a holiday or something," Donald suggested, but then thought better of it. "Or maybe they just don't get out much?"

They all sensed the heaviness in the air…this town was afraid. Twilight meant the coming of night, and night meant the coming of dangerous things…of enemies.

"We should find an inn or hotel to stay at," Donald said. He turned to Sora for affirmation, but the Keyblade master didn't answer. He continued forward slowly, lost in his own thoughts. "Sora? What is it?"

Sora stopped, his gaze fixed at the end of the street. He took his breaths long and slow. Finally, he turned back to Donald and Goofy with worried eyes. "Have either of you guys ever been here before?"

Goofy scratched his head. "Mmm…nope, can't say that I have."

"Me neither," Donald added.

Sora folded his arms and looked at the ground. "This isn't right…there **has** to be something else going on…"

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"This town, this place…it all feels really familiar," Sora sighed. He suddenly felt as if he had done something wrong. "I'm certain I've never visited here before. But at the same time, I feel like I **know** it. The feel of the street, the air, everything…something in me remembers it."

"Well, how can you remember it if you've never been here before?" Goofy questioned.

"That's the problem! I just don't know…" Sora turned away from them, and found himself staring into his own reflection in a puddle. To him, it seemed almost unrecognizable. "I shouldn't feel like I know this place. I mean, when we woke up in that castle, we couldn't remember how we got there. And now in this town, I know I haven't been here before, but it still feels familiar." He turned back to his friends. "Everything from before we closed the door to Kingdom Hearts makes sense. But everything that's happened afterwards is mixed up…we can't remember things clearly. Doesn't that bother you guys?"

The anxiety in Sora's voice was obvious. Since neither could stand to see Sora being depressed, they figured they should make amends. "It is kinda weird…but we've dealt with weird stuff before. It can't be that different, right?" Donald said.

"It's more than just weird," Sora insisted. "Without being able to remember what happened, we have no way of knowing what's real or not. What if this town…this whole world is not as real as it looks? Why would we have been guided here? And what caused us to forget what we did in that castle in the first place?"

"Well, you said so yourself: the person who left that note must have done it. And you were certain they were a friend," Goofy reminded him.

"Yeah…at least it felt like they were," Sora admitted. At the thought of it, Sora pulled the note back out of his pocket. As he reached in, his hand also grabbed something else…the good luck charm Kairi had given him. He looked at both articles carefully, and managed a small smile.

"See? You know Kairi's present's real, and it's still with you," Goofy encouraged him.

"Yeah." Sora squeezed his fingers around the painted shells, as if to remind himself of their tangibility. He was extremely thankful that he had not lost the good luck charm in the castle…the thought of waking up without it was almost unbearable.

Donald was beginning to get a little impatient. "Well, if you feel like you know this place so well, where do we go now?"

Sora was a little annoyed at the comment. "I just said it felt familiar. I didn't say I knew the town like the back of my hand."

Goofy brightened as an idea popped into his head. "Why don't we ask around and see if anyone else has seen Riku and the king?"

"I could've told you that!" Donald said, flustered. "Don't you think we should make sure we're in the right place first?"

Right on cue, the sound of heavy iron bells boomed out over the rooftops, sending startled pigeons to the air. The trio looked in the direction the chiming was coming from. Across an expanse of bricks, shingles and metal, the shadow of a large tower stood high above the other buildings. On both sides were two ornate bells…identical to the sketchbook drawing in Sora's hand.

Sora's face lit up at the sight before them. "There's the clock tower!" he exclaimed. "Maybe we'll meet someone there. Let's hurry there before it gets dark."

"I sure hope it's Riku and the king," Goofy said. "I don't think I want to face any more Heartless."

"Then we'll just have to be careful," Sora said simply, partially trying to convince himself. The three ran through the dimming streets ahead, always keeping their eyes on the clock tower. Sora tried to ignore the underlying feelings of familiarity at this place. _There **has** to be an explanation for it…_ he reasoned. _Sooner or later, this will all start making sense. It **has** to._

Unfortunately for Sora, the explanation didn't come sooner. Instead, his brief rise in spirits was decimated halfway to their destination. As they passed through a large square with a colossal hotel building, Sora suddenly stopped. Donald and Goofy turned to see their friend wincing and clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Donald cried.

It took Sora a moment to find words. "I just…feel sick all of a sudden," he gasped.  
"This whole area feels really familiar…but it feels like something bad happened here."

"And you don't remember anything about it?" Goofy asked worriedly. Sora just shook his head.

Donald furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Then let's get out of here."

Sora squeezed Kairi's good luck charm again, and felt a small amount of strength return to him. He followed Donald and Goofy out of the square, and the sick feeling left him. However, it was replaced by a sense of unease…the nagging idea that they were being followed.

Sora's feelings were closer than he realized. From a rooftop just above the square, two figures watched him and his companions leave. Both were dressed in the ever-present hooded robes. One, the male, looked down through long, dark-brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Beside him stood a woman with short purple hair, and a less-than-pleasant smirk.

Kojix grinned, and summoned two enormous broadswords into his hands. "I can't believe it…he just walked into the town, completely unaware! This will be too easy."

"Let me do it," Alexis turned to the other Organization member with a pout. "It's been too long since I've had any fun."

"You'll take too long," Kojix stated with more than a hint of disgust in his voice.

"You just say that because you want to kiss up to the Superior," Alexis sneered.

"If you're interested in 'kissing up,' then I suggest you both back away," a new voice behind them said. "This is my call."

The two turned, only to find themselves face to face with Zexion. If looks could kill, Kojix would've flattened the entire town within seconds. "How dare you come here, traitor!"

Zexion didn't look any happier to see Kojix and Alexis. "If you want to go around calling people 'traitor,' go talk to Larxene or Marluxia. They'll have to show up at the second Gathering, anyway. I wasn't a part of their scheme."

"I still don't see why that gives you an excuse to butt in on our business," Alexis snapped.

"If you two would think about things instead of slicing up anything that moved, you'd leave too. Did you even stop to consider where we **are**? What would happen if you destroyed Sora now?" Kojix and Alexis looked like they wanted to respond, but couldn't produce an answer. "From what I understand, the Superior's orders are to kill the Keyblade master's shadow, not the Keyblade master himself."

"Him being here is still a danger," Kojix pointed out. "If the two meet, they'll—"

"Sora knows how to defeat use of force. What he fears most now are illusions." Zexion managed something that could be construed as a smile. "And illusions are my specialty."

3 3 3 3 3 3

That's it for now! Chapter ten is written, and will be posted Wednesday afternoon.

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Am considering doing sketches of some scenes…we'll see…

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	10. Cognitive Dissonance

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 10: Cognitive Dissonance

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter ten! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Kairi was fighting a war in her head.

She felt as if she were lying against something hard and textured…her bedroom floor. But anything that could have been considered natural or familiar was a million miles away. Her entire body felt numb, paralyzed, immobile except for occasional twitches. In the struggle to regain control of her senses, she was losing.

_What are you doing to me?_ She cried out, although her voice made no noise.

_Please…I need you to help me._ The blonde-haired girl's voice said in her head. She sounded just as desperate. _For both our sakes…I need you to let me in._

_In where?_

_Into you. Into your heart._ Kairi felt herself strain against the floor. The girl's presence was everywhere in her mind; behind her eyes, at her fingertips.

_Who are you?_ Kairi asked.

_I am you. And you are me. We're the same person._

_No…_ Kairi resisted again. A frozen electric current traveled through her. Her mind was suddenly consumed by a barrage of images, sounds, feelings and emotions that seemed lost on the tip of her memory. _Please don't do this…_

_Don't let go, or else—_

_NO!_

Kairi jolted again, and suddenly felt as if every nerve in her body had been snapped in two. She released a long breath, and lay still.

Naminé rematerialized beside her moments later, shaking and gasping for breath. She couldn't move her limbs for a moment, but finally managed to sit up. She noticed Kairi's prone form behind her, and sucked in a startled breath.

"Kairi!" Naminé crawled over to her, and began shaking her gently. "Kairi, I'm so sorry…please, wake up…"

The wind rattled against the small bedroom window, and the air around them seemed to grow colder. A shadow passed over the two girls. Naminé looked up, and saw Axel standing over them. His image flickered in and out of transparency, indicating that he was not physically present. However, his personality was still completely potent.

Axel appeared only slightly concerned. "Hmm…it didn't take, I assume?" Naminé swallowed hard. "Then again, I suppose it was foolish of me to believe that you'd be able to merge on your first try."

"I…I didn't mean to hurt her…" Naminé seemed on the verge of tears.

"Give her time, she'll come around," Axel said nonchalantly. As if to prove his point, Kairi groaned and stirred.

Naminé looked at Axel with pleading eyes. "Please…don't make us try again. It just won't work! We can't…I mean, I don't want to…"

"Now, Naminé. This bargain won't work unless you manage to merge with Kairi," Axel reminded her. She looked away from him. "I brought you here in the first place. And I will reunite you with Sora…and with your brother. I doubt the rest of the Organization would even consider that possibility."

"No…" Naminé mumbled.

"As long as you do what I ask, you can be left alone with your friends…and if things go as they should, you'll never have to worry about the Organization again," Axel mused, slowly treading around the two girls. "If I were you, I'd be working hard to make this happen."

"I'm just…" Naminé hesitated. "I'm just afraid that we won't be able to separate again if we **do** merge."

Axel thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Can't help you there. I suppose you'd have to try it to find out."

"I can't do it…we can't be the same person…" Naminé hung her head, and choked back a sob.

Axel felt a twinge of sympathy at the frightened young girl before him. He let out a long sigh. "Listen, Naminé. You don't need to try again for awhile. Take some time to get to know Kairi better…to really understand her. Maybe then you'll find it easier to merge."

Kairi moaned again, and grimaced. She moved as if attempting to get up. Naminé looked up at Axel worriedly. "What if she doesn't want to?"

"I'll leave you to explain the details to her," Axel said. His image flickered even more rapidly. "As it is, I'm late for a meeting with another prospect."

Naminé realized what he was saying. "You…you're already involving Riku and Sora?"

"I told you I'd reunite them with you, didn't I?" Axel remarked as he began to hover off the ground.

"But…I can't get off these islands by myself! I don't have the power!" Naminé cried.

"I'll come back to get you same time tomorrow evening. I'll have enough power for both of you by then." Axel looked directly into Naminé. "I'll expect you two to be on much better terms as well."

Axel gave a curt bow, and was gone. The wind rattled against the sides of the house once again, signaling his departure. Naminé hugged her knees to her chest. She stared around at the darkened, cozy bedroom…and slowly realized that it felt deeply familiar. _Is this what Kairi feels like with me, too?..._

Naminé jumped as Kairi slowly rolled over. She blinked, and propped herself up on her elbows. When she finally set her gaze on Naminé, she became completely alert, and quickly backed away.

"Now…I don't know what you did to me, but I won't let you do it again—" Kairi began.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naminé raised her hands in defense. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to do that to you again…"

Kairi sensed apology and regret in the girl's eyes. She relaxed a little, but was still somewhat tense…something in her said she should take a chance on this strange visitor. "Who are you, exactly? Where did you come from?"

"My name is Naminé. I'm from…someplace far away from here," she replied.

Kairi immediately remembered the falling star she had seen earlier. However, as she recalled the image, another jumped to her mind…the outside of a bizarre-looking castle with black and green roofing. Kairi rubbed her forehead in pain…it felt as if someone had remolded her mind, adding in new and only vaguely familiar memories. "I heard you say something in my head…" she winced again. "You said we were the same person. But how can there be two of me?"

"It's not so much that…more like I'm half of you."

Kairi's face fell. "That doesn't make any sense, either."

"No, I know…" Naminé turned away from her as if ashamed. "I don't really understand it myself. All I know is what other people have wanted me to know."

"What people?" Kairi asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Naminé looked around the bedroom with worried eyes, as if fearing someone else was in the room with them. "They're the reason Sora and Riku are in trouble. We need to help them."

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. "How can I help them? You haven't even told me where they are."

"Someone will help us get off the island. But in order to do that, we need to…" Naminé trailed off. She knew Kairi understood.

Kairi sat cross-legged on the floor, trying to look anywhere but at Naminé. "I…I don't want to."

"Me neither."

"Because I'm scared," she added quickly.

"Me too."

Kairi shut her eyes. In the darkness, she felt more images of Naminé's memory that had been imprinted on her mind. She saw Sora smiling, just for a moment, smiling as if nothing in the world could go wrong. Kairi felt a pang in her chest at the memory that was not hers. _I can't remember the last time I've seen his smile…_

Kairi stood up, filled with a sudden determination that startled Naminé. "Sora wouldn't give up if he was scared…nor Riku! We can't let that stop us, either. Not if we need to help **them** this time."

Naminé was surprised at Kairi's sudden change of mind…yet something in her said she should have been expecting it. "You want to try and merge?"

Kairi swallowed back her anxieties, and sat down again across from Naminé. She now looked directly into her eyes…and couldn't shake the feeling that she was staring directly into a mirror. "Show me what we need to do."

3 3 3 3 3 3

Thaaat's it for now! Wow, ten chapters already…craziness! XD Next chapter is written, and should be posted tomorrow evening.

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	11. Obscure Assurances

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 11: Obscure Assurances

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Note: Happy St. Paddy's Day!

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter eleven! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

The ground was alive. It moved like a thousand black snakes over hot coals, making it difficult to stand properly. The air was full of a thick, bluish fog. It seemed the world was trying to constrict itself; wring chaos out of light and darkness alike.

But the shifting terrain was the least of King Mickey's worries.

"Give it up, Ansem!" he called into the darkness. "You know you can't keep me here forever."

Ansem's laugh echoed back to him. However, even in his laugh he couldn't hide the weariness. "Foolish king! Here, forever is arbitrary. There is no escape."

The fog to Mickey's left shifted, indicating that Ansem's next attack was coming from that direction. Mickey dodged the flare of dark energy that came spinning at him, and it dispersed into the fog. Ansem mentally cursed to himself. For how small and nonthreatening he appeared, the king was surprisingly spry. It was difficult to keep track of his movements, let alone land an attack on him.

"You **will** be annihilated…" Ansem thundered again. Mickey responded with his own attack: a swift strike with the inverse Keyblade that sent Ansem reeling.

"It's not foolish to fight you," Mickey countered.

Ansem stumbled back into the dark, his breath ragged and quick. He narrowed his eyes at his miniature yet skilled opponent…it was clear a change of strategy was needed.

"Perhaps not…" Ansem gritted. "But I wouldn't say the same about your persistence with my old host."

Ansem disappeared from view, leaving Mickey searching blindly in the fog. "Let go of Riku!" Mickey shouted back. "He's not yours anymore."

"He does not belong to anyone except darkness," Ansem said, feeling his strength slowly return. "You would've been better off staying by the Keyblade master's side…I'd imagine he's less of a burden."

Mickey sensed an impending attack, and dodged accordingly. However, Ansem still did not reappear. "Riku is my friend. He never was a burden, and he never will be."

"And yet he relies so much on you. When you're not around, he depends entirely on the darkness. There is no light within him to draw strength from. Does that not make him a burden on you?"

Mickey didn't answer immediately. It was becoming difficult to determine which direction Ansem was in now. "I believe Riku can make his own choices," he finally said.

"And you're just along for the ride, of course," Ansem laughed. "You and I are not so different, Your Majesty. We both see the power of the Keyblade and its master. And we both vie for the soul of Riku. But there is one difference between us…"

Mickey gripped the Keyblade, waiting for the attack he knew was coming. He didn't even realize it until Ansem was directly behind him.

"And that is the power of Chaos!"

Ansem's fiery eyes pierced the darkness, and he raised his hands to deliver another spell. Mickey spun, holding the Keyblade defensively, although he knew he couldn't block the attack in time.

When suddenly, a third figure appeared between them.

Ansem immediately recoiled at the figure as if having been burned. Even from the back, Mickey recognized him: tall, built, and almost completely wrapped in red bandages and belts.

"You…" Ansem hissed, his voice full of both malice and despair. "Why are you here?"

"Not for the reason you think," DiZ said calmly. "I am here for His Majesty."

Ansem made sure to keep a fair distance from the two of them…and DiZ seemed only happy to oblige. Mickey looked between both men…and slowly realized that their eyes were almost exactly the same. "You are too weak to do anything of consequence," Ansem said.

DiZ's mouth twisted slightly in a bitter smile. "Yes…it is true that I am weak. But it is through your choice that I am weak…and we are both incomplete."

"I do not need to be complete to take all Kingdoms," Ansem said as if trying to convince himself.

"So you make up for it by pursuing Riku…and when that fails, at least your other dozen followers do what you ask," DiZ sneered.

The dark fog rippled around Ansem, his presence charged with fury. "You are nothing without me!"

DiZ remained deceptively calm. "And you are nothing without will. The will you have lost to the darkness."

Ansem's patience snapped. He brought his hands together, creating a sparking ball of dark energy. As he did, DiZ took a step back and placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder. Ansem released the energy blast…and it sailed off into the fog. DiZ and Mickey were gone.

3 3 3

When Mickey opened his eyes again, he found himself in an ice-cold room with a high ceiling. Surrounding him and DiZ were large, glass, flower-shaped structures.

"This is Castle Oblivion!" Mickey exclaimed.

DiZ paced around the room slowly. "The castle only appears when someone with the power wills its existence. We'll be safe here for now."

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." He studied DiZ closer, and sensed something familiar. He recalled again how he remembered seeing DiZ before.  
"Why are you helping me?"

DiZ turned away from Mickey, and instead stared up at the lifeless glass cocoons. "I am merely protecting myself. It is all anyone can do in this Kingdom."

"You must know where Riku is," Mickey said. "Please, I need to go to him."

"I know you do…but not yet. This time is not right yet," DiZ answered.

"Why? I thought…"

"Ansem cannot be defeated any longer. He cannot be destroyed." DiZ sounded especially bitter. "Neither can the Organization. All that can be done is to level the playing field…to return to your own Kingdom. From there, a final course of action can be made against this Kingdom."

"You know how to do this?" Mickey inquired.

"I know that you cannot meet Riku at this time," DiZ turned back to Mickey. The king felt somewhat unnerved under his swathed gaze. "To do otherwise could compromise everything you've worked for."

Mickey's face fell. "Then it seems this time you're making the decision for me."

"Only because I know already you would choose to rejoin Riku. And in turn, that will affect Riku's decisions."

Mickey studied DiZ again. His eyes were indeed similar to Ansem's…but they were heavier, calmer, like a fire that had begun to die out. "I have met you before…" Mickey said slowly.

"That you have, Your Majesty," DiZ sighed. "At a time when I was as you are. But fortune was not so kind…or perhaps my choices were less appropriate."

Mickey didn't answer for a moment…he had to soak in what DiZ truly meant. "So…Ansem did more than just open the door to darkness."

"You understand why you cannot be with Riku or Sora yet. Kingdom Hearts leads to all things: light, darkness, existence and chaos. It was far more than Ansem ever could have imagined. And he got far more than he bargained for."

"I might not be able to see them now…" Mickey reasoned, "But I still need to help close the door. If we'll have to open it again, anyway. And I gotta explain things to Riku before then."

DiZ observed the king before him just as Mickey watched him. He understood now why Ansem had taken such an interest in the king…he was more than just a wielder of light. He was a being of authority untouched by the dangers of power, tapped directly into the source of creation…and yet still in control of it. _He's what Sora can become…and what Riku has always needed._

Mickey's next statement only proved his beliefs further. "If you are who I think you are…you'll have to face Ansem sooner or later."

"I've already faced him…" DiZ breathed heavily. "And I lost."

Mickey stared around at the icy flowers that surrounded them…the chamber seemed a museum, a vault where untold memories were locked away from the world. It didn't help put his mind at rest. "Does leaving Riku by himself mean stayin' here?"

"The Organization will try to return here soon," DiZ said. "If we take control of Castle Oblivion by then, and if we're ready for them…we might be able to give Sora and Riku the edge they need."

Mickey nodded. "I understand."

3 3 3 3 3 3

Done! Good thing; this one was a bit difficult to write…but at least it's done! Next chapter should be up real soon. More Axel next time! XD

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	12. Words of a Firestarter

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 12: Words of a Firestarter

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter twelve! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Axel's shadow moved along the quiet alleys, passing in and out of the ambient light. Axel looked up at the sound of cast-iron bells. The clock tower's shade was barely visible between the rooftops, chiming out the start of the evening hours. Axel felt a heavy ground wind billow through his robe. There were many presences scattered around the town, some more potent than others.

One in particular came upon him with the ferocity of a thunderstorm.

Larxene teleported directly in Axel's path. The two faced each other for a moment, the air between them thick and still. Finally, Larxene marched up and landed Axel a sharp slap across the face.

Axel's wince warped into a smile. "Looks like you're feeling better," he said.

"I was until I found **you** here," Larxene snapped. "I should fry you where you stand. You betrayed us!"

"Actually, if you'll remember correctly, you and Marluxia were the traitors," Axel said, rubbing his cheek. "And if I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to use violence…after all, I could put in a few good words to the Superior for you before the second Gathering. I can only imagine how he'll punish Marluxia."

"You bastard," Larxene growled.

"Oh come on," Axel folded his arms and sauntered back a step. "You know the reason you hurried out of the void was to see me."

Larxene blushed furiously. "So I could kick your ass," she said defensively.

"I'd like to see you try," Axel said, challenge in his eyes.

Larxene glowered at the red-haired man. She tried to regain her composure and dismiss the hotness in her face, but had only mild success. "Why did you turn on us? With your help, we could've had the Organization and the Keyblade master!"

"I was merely reinforcing where my loyalties lie," Axel responded.

"Oh please," Larxene said, her tone similar to an exasperated parent scolding a child. "You're not like those brown-nosers Kojix or Zexion. You have about as much respect for the Superior as you do for me."

Axel grinned. "Touché. But just because I'm not a brown-noser doesn't mean I'm a traitor."

Larxene narrowed her eyes at Axel, trying to see past his calm façade. "You're planning something…" she said quietly."I want to know what it is."

"Even if I **was** planning something, I don't see why I should tell you," Axel said simply.

"Don't toy with me!" Larxene's composure was rapidly deteriorating. "After what you did to me, I have a right to know!"

"Of course, because it's always about you," Axel mocked.

"You're no different!"

A sharp wind whistled overhead, drawing their attention upwards. Larxene recognized it instantly, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Zexion? Zexion's come back?"

"Apparently so," Axel answered. "But as much fun as it is bickering endlessly with you, I've got an appointment I can't miss."

"Don't you dare—" Larxene spun around to face Axel again, but he was gone. Her shoulders slumped as she stared at the empty alley, its criss-crossing shadows fading into nightfall. Although she was now alone, she still tried to hide the frustration and disappointment in her face.

_It's not me…it's all about you._

3 3 3

The sun slanted across the tiles with a final brilliance at the day's end. Riku and Toshi used the twilight to their advantage, moving from one patch of shadows to another. The streets were nearly completely empty, but they couldn't be too careful.

They stopped behind the corner of the post office as an overhead streetlight blinked on. Toshi watched the street for more than just movement.

"You see anything?" Riku asked from behind him.

"Nope," Toshi said. "Do you smell anything?"

Riku put his nose to the wind. "No…nothing so specific," he replied, frustrated. "I sense all sorts of power in the air. But I can't tell who it is, or where they are."

Toshi stepped back into the shadows, and let out a long sigh. The night was becoming unusually warm. "Let's move on, then. Maybe we'll find something farther downtown."

"We've been searching all day," Riku reminded him with growing impatience. "We should've found something by now."

"Not necessarily. These robes work to disguise the aura of whoever wears them…it's why the Organization wears them, and why I picked one up," Toshi explained. "Unfortunately, it makes the Organization difficult to track."

"Hmm, I figured as much," Riku said, feeling the material of his sleeve between his fingers. "Although I suspect if the Organization knew where we were, they would've found us by now."

A new voice answered Riku's question. "Or perhaps they just don't know where to look."

Riku and Toshi turned, drawing the Soul Eater and the Keyblade on reflex. Axel appeared directly behind them, hovering a few inches off the ground.

"It's one of them!" Toshi yelled, and splashed through puddles towards Axel with the Keyblade pulled back for a swing. Axel teleported above them just before Toshi struck. The blond-haired boy leaped off the wall after him, and Axel barely managed to avoid another attack.

"Wait! It's Axel!" Riku called. Toshi stopped in mid-swing, startled at Riku's exclamation.

Axel was obviously relieved at the intervention. He floated down to the ground a fair distance from the two. "Thanks. I should've expected as much from the Keyblade master's shadow."

"You know him?" Toshi looked at Riku suspiciously.

"He approached me and the king," Riku said. "He came to me asking for help."

"And I still need it." Axel glanced around the alley with one raised eyebrow. "Speaking of…where is His Majesty?"

"I was expecting you to tell me," Riku said. Axel could feel Riku's powers of darkness concentrating on his aura. "If you want any help from me, then I expect some answers from you."

Axel suddenly felt uneasy under the furious gaze of the two boys. "Hey, don't look at me. If the king's missing, it's no fault of mine."

"But you know who's responsible?" Riku demanded more than questioned.

"Actually, I don't" Axel sighed. "But I'm not the only person interested in you or your future. It's not surprising someone got to him first."

Riku heard Toshi step close to his side. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did you make some sort of deal with him?"

"I don't trust him, but I'm not sure he's an enemy, either," Riku whispered back.

Axel didn't bother pretending not to hear them. "Hey, I wouldn't trust me, either."

Riku glared through the blindfold at the Organization member. "I've done what you asked. I got myself here, and I even did it with my eyes shut. So get to explaining before I explain how much this hurts," he said, brandishing the Soul Eater.

"You've done well so far." Axel eyed the Soul Eater and Keyblade with hidden respect. "My plan involves gathering you and all your friends together. It's the only way you will stand a chance against the Organization at the second Gathering."

"So there will be a second Gathering," Toshi commented. "Where will it happen?"

Riku interrupted Axel's reply. "Wait! You said me and all my friends…you mean Sora and his companions!"

"More than that," Axel grinned.

Riku smelled the meaning in Axel's voice. The realization made him lower the Soul Eater and hold back a breath. "…Kairi."

Toshi was much more interested in Axel's first statement. "Sora! You'll take us to Sora?"

Axel seemed to know exactly what Toshi had left unsaid. "Rarin' to go, I see. I like that. He's in the city right now…in fact, he's at your old haunt. I'm surprised neither of you sensed him."

"The clock tower!" Toshi said to Riku.

"So you do have powers of deduction," Axel said, his confidence slowly returning. "I'd hurry if I were you. This is new territory for Sora. He doesn't know the rules of Chaos. There's no telling what he'll do…what sort of unscrupulous people he'll run into."

"You're coming with us," Riku demanded.

"Wrong again. I can't afford to compromise my position right now. But I will see you again soon."

Before either of the two boys could react, Axel disappeared. Riku sensed the ashy scent die away…Axel was nowhere near them now.

"Well isn't he a busy little bee…" Riku said through clenched teeth.

"Sora's at the clock tower! Let's get over there," Toshi said, his voice charged with excitement.

"You and Axel know something about Sora," Riku turned to Toshi. "And possibly Kairi, too. What is it?"

"I don't know for certain…but I have a really strong suspicion," Toshi answered, his tone serious. "I'll explain what I can on the way."

3 3 3 3 3 3

We're done! Next chapter is written, and should be posted in the next few days.

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	13. Deja Vu

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 13: Déjà Vu

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter thirteen! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

The street ended at a wrought iron gate, standing tall and foreboding in Sora's path. Beyond the gate, the road circled up to a train station and the clock tower. Both seemed relatively quiet; only a few people were seen passing through the station.

Sora walked up to the gate and rattled it. It appeared locked, and was not giving way to force anytime soon. Donald groaned as he looked up at the setting sun. "Well, this is great. Now where do we go?"

"I don't know…" Sora scanned the area around them. A high brick-and-iron wall stretched on in both directions without an end in sight. "Maybe we can jump over the wall."

"Mmm, perhaps we should wait an' see if someone meets us here," Goofy suggested.

"Wait for who?" Donald said impatiently. "It's getting dark. We need to do something."

"What you **should** do is leave," a new voice spoke.

Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped as a figure stepped out of the shadows by the gate. Sora's eyes widened at the sight of a fifteen-year-old boy with large black pants and silver hair.

"Riku!"

A broad smile spread across Sora's face as he raced towards his friend. He skidded to a stop in front of Riku, suddenly breathless. Sora's smile did not reach Riku's face. "Riku, I finally found you! How did you get out of the world of darkness? Where is—"

"Save the questions," Riku interrupted him. "Or at least stop to ask why you're here."

Sora blinked, confused. "What are you talking about? We were looking for you and the king."

Donald and Goofy walked up behind Sora, only slightly less excited. "Where's King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

Riku looked at Sora and his companions with an air of disdain. Sora felt something cold settle in his stomach. "I haven't seen him since the Door closed. And I really couldn't care less. He can take care of himself."

Sora's face fell. "Riku, what are you saying? We found you…we can go home now! We can see Kairi."

"Then run home, if you're so desperate," Riku sneered. "I forgot about those losers ages ago."

Sora mentally winced. He slowly realized it was from more than just Riku's statement…he was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. _Hasn't Riku said this before?..._

"Listen to yourself!" Sora finally responded.

"I never asked you to come and save me," Riku glared down at Sora. "I told you to take care of Kairi. And here you are, wandering around some town you don't even know. How do you suppose Kairi feels now?"

Sora recalled his strange awakening in the castle. Another image came to mind…standing in one of its broad white halls, facing Riku just as he was now. He looked up again at his friend, and found the same cold smirk. "…You're not really Riku, are you?"

"Look, I don't know what happened to you, but things changed for me," Riku said bitterly. "You don't come out of the world of darkness unscathed. I can't go home anymore."

"It's more than just that. You've said this to me before. I just…" Sora winced. "…I just can't remember." He felt a strange pressure in his head. _Just like when I was dreaming in the castle._

"Lay off on Sora, we lost some of our memories in this weird castle!" Donald squawked, becoming increasingly frustrated with the silver-haired boy.

Riku laughed suddenly. The laugh sent a chill down Sora's spine. "I heard about that place. Figures you got caught there…you always were oblivious when it came to new worlds."

"It might have happened differently!" Donald argued. Sora stopped his excuses with a look.

"Riku, tell me what really happened!" Sora said, his voice on the verge of pleading. "There's something more to this, I just know it!"

Goofy leaned over to Donald and whispered, "maybe he knows somethin' about that Toshi fella and doesn't wanna say?"

Unfortunately for Goofy, Riku overheard the comment. His deep aqua eyes suddenly blazed with fury, and that fury concentrated entirely on Sora. "Just go home, Sora! Stop trying to worm your way into my heart."

This time, the déjà vu was so strong that it completely incapacitated Sora. He backed away from Riku, his hands pressed against his forehead. The images came rushing back to him in a storm, clouding first his vision and then his other senses.

_He was standing in a long hall, with Donald and Goofy by his side. The hall was made of frosted glass and flowers; cold and sterile. At the end of the hall stood a massive door, covered in silver-curled linings. The door was blocked by Riku. But it was not the Riku he knew…this Riku wore blue and black clothes, heavy boots and a twisted smile._

_"Can't take a hint, can you? Leave, Sora"._

_"I'm not leaving until I rescue you and Naminé," he responded._

_"Ha! What makes you think I need rescuing?"_

_"Then think of Kairi! She wants you to come home too, remember?"_

"I do remember…" Sora tried to force the memories to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate on the present, but his choppy memories were getting the best of him. "I remember we were looking for a girl…her name was Naminé!"

"Doesn't look like you found her," Riku said, his voice full of malice. "Seems you just keep finding all the wrong people."

Sora ignored Riku's comment. "There was more…we fought in that castle! There was this woman with blonde hair, and she said…"

Sora suddenly stopped. His blue eyes locked with Riku's aqua ones for an instant. He then quickly stepped back, every muscle tensed. Donald and Goofy watched in shock as Sora summoned the Keyblade to his hands, and held it at the ready. "You're a fake! You're not the real Riku!"

Riku's composure tightened at Sora's accusation. The air seemed to shiver around him. "You're delusional! You have no idea what you do or don't remember."

"I remember enough," Sora said, gripping the Keyblade. "You were made by this man…there were others like him! And they were holding Naminé prisoner! Everyone was trying to control my memories."

Riku's smile didn't disappear…if anything, it grew all the more sinister. He unsheathed the Soul Eater. "And yet you still don't know anything. I don't know what you think I am, but you're stupid if you want to take me on."

"Tell me where the real Riku is!" Sora demanded.

"Right here."

Sora barely had time to block the attack. Riku gritted his teeth and swung the Soul Eater again. Sora blocked it a second time, feeling the clash of blade against blade send vibrations down to his bones.

Donald and Goofy backed away as the two circled each other, blocking each others' attacks and executing new ones in turn. Riku came at Sora aggressively, keeping him on the defensive without even breaking a sweat. Sora had to dodge past Riku several times to avoid being pinned against the wall. He found himself tiring quickly. _Riku's stronger than I remember!_

Riku seemed to read Sora's thoughts, and came at him twice as fast. Sora saw an opening, and brought the Keyblade's edge to Riku…only to have a sudden pain explode across his shoulder.

Sora stumbled forward with a cry, and felt something warm and sticky trickle down his back. He tried to hide his wince as Riku walked past him with a smudge of blood on the edge of the Soul Eater. "Is that the best you can do?" Sora grimaced.

"I'm just getting started," Riku said coldly.

Suddenly, Riku turned and slashed Goofy with the Soul Eater. The unprotected knight stumbled to the ground with a yell of pain.

"Goofy!" Sora and Donald cried at the same time. Donald tried to step in and cure Goofy, but Riku floored the magician with another quick thrust.

Sora was instantly back on his feet, breathing hard. "H…how could you! Donald and Goofy weren't fighting you; this is between you and me!"

"I know," Riku said. "I'm just keeping it that way."

Sora gave an inarticulate war cry, and launched himself at Riku, adrenaline pumping. Sora pulled back the Keyblade to disarm Riku…and was blocked easily. _It's like he knows exactly what I'll do next!_

Sora tried to get close to his two fallen companions and cure then with the Keyblade. However, he could barely manage to hold off Riku's attacks, let alone use a spell. He swung again and again and again with the Keyblade; this strange weapon that had become a part of him…and yet couldn't even land a scratch on his opponent.

He stumbled back against the iron gate as Riku gave him another cut across his arm. He attempted to hold back the tears that were brimming in his eyes. "I **won't** believe that you are really Riku!" he gritted.

Riku pulled back the Soul Eater for another strike, but hesitated. At first, Sora thought he might actually be thinking things over…until he saw the tendrils of dark energy swirling around the wing-shaped sword.

The force of the spell sent Sora back against the gate. He banged hard against the iron bards, and fell to the dirt. The Keyblade spun from his hands…and landed under Riku's foot. Sora looked up, and locked eyes with Riku, who looked back down through silver bangs. He raised the Soul Eater above his head. "If you're waiting for me to explain 'Why am I doing this'…you're going to be disappointed."

Before Sora even had time to shut his eyes, several things happened at once.

A dark figure moved like lightning between Sora and Riku, his black robe sailing in the sudden gust of wind. The figure brought up a sword, and blocked Riku's attack. The two weapons grated against each other, sending sparks into the air. At the same time, another figure in an identical robe sprinted around the three towards Donald and Goofy.

Sora blinked up at the robed figure protecting him. It took him two takes to realize that the sword the figure wielded was identical to the Soul Eater…and that its owner had the same long, silver hair.

_Riku?_

The other Riku instantly backed off at the sight of the robed figure, his eyes wide. "Y…you!"

The figure moved to the side, and Sora saw a blindfold tied around his eyes. The blindfolded figure faced his enemy with both confidence and hatred. "Zexion. I can recognize that stench anywhere."

Right before Sora's eyes, Riku changed form: he became a taller, leaner man with long blue hair that hung in his face. He wore a robe identical to the other two figures. "How dare you interfere with—"

He stopped as the other figure approached. He pulled back his hood, revealing a head of spiky blond hair. He joined the blindfolded figure's side guarding Sora…and clutching a Keyblade almost identical to Sora's as well.

Zexion looked between Riku, Sora and Toshi, the panic evident in his eyes. He pointed a shaking finger at them. "I won't let you…"

"Want to try and stop us?" Toshi challenged. He and Riku brandished their weapons, more than ready for a fight.

Zexion knew this was a battle he could not win. Seething at his failure, he stepped back and teleported out of sight. As he disappeared, the sun finally followed suit, and the city was plunged into night.

Riku and Toshi turned to face Sora. Toshi offered Sora a hand, and he took it…but felt something he didn't expect. An electric shock passed through him the moment they touched, and Sora felt his skin run cold. The face of the blond-haired boy staring down at him was hauntingly familiar.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked.

Sora gazed in wonder at Riku, confused at his strange apparel. "…You know it's me?"

"Of course," Riku answered. "I can smell you."

3 3 3 3 3 3

Done Time! Next chapter is written, and should be posted tomorrow evening.

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	14. Double Take

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 14: Double Take

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Note: Hope this chapter explains stuff, Takame! XD

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter fourteen! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Sora sat on a wooden bench, tracing the spot on his arm where the Soul Eater had cut him. The cure spell had obliterated any trace of his wounds…but couldn't heal the other wounds inflicted inside.

Donald and Goofy stood beside him, also healed. They faced Toshi and Riku, unsure whether to be overjoyed or cautious. The night had settled in, and the sound of crickets echoed in a chorus around them.

"So…you're really Riku?" Sora finally asked, hesitant.

"Yeah. Although I can understand if you don't believe me…" Riku sighed. "There are lots of people running around pretending to be me."

"No. I mean, I know it's you…" Sora stood and faced Riku. He felt very strange not being able to look into his friend's eyes. "Why are you wearing that blindfold?"

"It helps me to see," Riku answered.

"But can't you take it off?..." Sora reached a hand up towards Riku's face.

Riku recoiled stronger than he intended to. "No! No…I can't see without it," he said quickly.

"Where's the king? Was he really with you?" Goofy spoke up.

"He was. He was there when I needed someone the most…" Riku's voice became tinged with sorrow. "I wouldn't have gotten here at all if it hadn't been for the king. We got separated coming to this town, and I'm trying to find him."

"Oh…" Donald and Goofy hung their heads in dejection.

"But at least we found you!" Sora said, trying to find the bright side of the situation. "We can find a way home now and see Kairi!"

Riku paced around the bench slowly, while Toshi looked on with well-hidden impatience. "I can't go home…not until I find the king, at the very least. And even then…"

"Even then what? Why won't you just come home? We don't care what happened when Ansem had control of you…we've already forgiven you!" Sora said, insistent.

Riku grimaced at the mention on Ansem. "I know you've forgiven me…I just haven't forgiven myself."

Sora slumped, his optimism waning again. He slowly began to realize that even once he and Riku returned to Destiny Islands, things wouldn't be the same…and they never could be again. "I just don't understand what happened to you after we closed the Door."

"Because you didn't ask," Riku said, unable to stop a small amount of bitterness from seeping into his voice. "Or because you forgot. Why did you choose to go to sleep?"

Sora tried to think of an answer, but nothing quite made sense. Various memories of his time in Castle Oblivion had come back to him after fighting Zexion, but most of the details were still incoherent and disconnected. "It just…seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"It may have been the right thing to do, but it wasn't necessarily the wisest," Riku responded. "We're in an entirely different Kingdom now, and we have a lot of very powerful people after us. This may very well be more serious than just killing Heartless."

"Speaking of, we should find someplace to stay for the night," Toshi said, getting up from his spot by the iron gate. "The Heartless tend to pop up at night, and the last thing we need to deal with is them…or Heartless shadows."

"Heartless shadows?" Donald questioned.

Sora's interest suddenly piqued at hearing the blond-haired boy's voice. He stood, and faced him with an inquiring look. "Who are you? And how come you also have a Keyblade?"

Toshi grinned, glad to finally be able to speak his piece. "My name is Toshi."

Sora gasped, and Donald and Goofy did likewise. "Toshi! We were supposed to find you…" Sora fished around in his pocket until he picked up the note. "We found this note when we woke up in Castle Oblivion."

Toshi took the note and unfolded it. His face lit up immediately at seeing the drawings inside. "Naminé…"

Sora was glad that he was finally making connections…but was still curious as to how these connections were being made. "Where did you get a Keyblade?" he asked again.

"I have a Keyblade because I am you."

Sora looked at Toshi as if he had just transformed into a moogle. "…Huh?"

"Well, not exactly…I am the you that doesn't exist," Toshi amended.

Sora's confusion only worsened. "The me that doesn't exist? What does that mean?"

Toshi bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to explain something he barely understood himself. "Well…where we are now is Twilight Town; a city on the Borderlands between your Kingdom and the Kingdom of Chaos. Everything that doesn't exist exists here…shadows of cities, castles and people. We can have lives of our own, perhaps even entirely different lives…but we are still made from people that exist."

"I still don't understand..." Sora said, feeling a headache coming on from this bizarre information.

"I told you, I am the you that doesn't exist," Toshi said. "Everything that you cannot be or will not do formed me. I really don't know when or how I came to be here…but I've learned that I am everything you are not. People that use one side of an immense power have other selves that form here…the other side of themselves."

"Gawrsh, does that mean there could be another me somewhere around here?" Goofy asked.

Toshi answered, "There could be. Although I don't think I've ever met them."

"So if you're everything that I'm not…does that mean you're the dark half of me?" Sora questioned, suddenly concerned.

"It's true that a large part of me is darkness, but there are some parts of you that don't exist that are light, too. And I can still use the darkness towards good ends…" Toshi grinned. "I guess your sense of justice still rubbed off on me."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "How can darkness be used for good?"

Toshi nodded at Riku. "Ask your friend…after all, he knows the most about it."

Donald asked the question they were all thinking. "Is there a nonexistent version of the king, too? And a nonexistent Riku?"

Riku looked uneasy for the first time. "There may have been another me at one point…but he's gone now."

"Gone?" Sora asked.

"Riku no longer has a shadow," Toshi butted in. "He incorporates all parts of himself within himself, so he is his own shadow. And because of that, he's stronger than he ever could be before."

Toshi walked close to Sora until their noses almost touched. Sora backed away a step, suddenly uneasy. Toshi's voice was filled with anticipation. "Which is why we need to merge!"

The shock of Toshi's request quickly sent Sora back a few more steps. "What!"

"We need to merge!" Toshi repeated earnestly. "If we do that, we'll both be complete, and we'll be stronger than we ever could be otherwise. We'll be able to take down the Organization in no time!"

"But what do you mean by 'merge'?" Sora asked, almost certain he wasn't going to like the answer.

"We share the same mind and body…maybe even the same heart. We'll exist in the same space, and be able to draw on each other's power. I'm not sure on the exact schematics, but I **do** know that us merging is what the Organization fears most," Toshi explained.

"Merge? How do you do that?" Donald asked skeptically.

Toshi reached a hand towards Sora. "I don't know, but I'd imagine if we just—"

"Woah, hold on!" Sora stumbled backward, and nearly tripped over the bench. Toshi backed off at seeing the discomfort in Sora's eyes. "I mean, don't you think we should wait before doing this merge thing? I didn't even **know** there was this other me running around, and then I suddenly found you and Riku, and all these memories of Castle Oblivion…"

Toshi's face fell. "You're right, I'm sorry. We've only just met. It's just…" he stopped.

"What?"

"…I need to find my sister, Naminé," Toshi said, exhaling slowly. "The Organization kidnapped her, and I can't take them down without your help. I've been looking for her for so long…"

Sora's sense of sympathy instantly kicked in. He understood exactly how Toshi felt looking for someone important to him…and then realized just how much he **did **understand. _How much else do we have in common?..._

"Well, we'll still help you find her," Sora volunteered. Donald and Goofy both groaned inwardly.

"Before we do that, we need to find the king," Riku interjected.

Toshi was about to protest when Donald hopped up. "He's right! The king wouldn't want us to leave without him." Goofy nodded vigorously in agreement.

"We can't try and go home yet?" Sora asked, crestfallen.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without the king," Riku said decisively.

"Well, it looks like it's three against two," Toshi commented, folding his hands behind him head in the same manner as Sora. "Let's find us a place to stay for the night and get a fresh start tomorrow…the longer we stay out here, the more at risk we are."

The other four answered with affirmatives. They left the iron gate, and started back into town. As they walked down the dimly-lit streets, Sora felt a strange feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. He had thought a lot about what would happen once he was reunited with Riku…but he hadn't pictured anything like this.

_What's happened to Riku…and to me? And if this Toshi is who he says he is…what would happen if we **did** merge?_

3 3 3 3 3 3

Done again! Woo…these chapters seem to be getting longer. oO Next chapter is written, and should be up soon.

Must…resist…urge…to…post…poetry…GUHH

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	15. Mindsplinter

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 15: Mindsplinter

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter fifteen! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Larxene squeezed her eyes shut until colors swam behind her eyelids. The stony ground, the brick wall, and the air itself all seemed to grate against her, hinder her ability to focus. All of her senses told her that she was not yet strong enough…one wrong thought could instantly throw her back into the void. But that didn't stop her from focusing anyway; focusing all of her mind and being on a single location. The location of the scent that had taken her hours to pinpoint, and was barely recognizable as it was.

_I **will** find out what he knows!_

For a split second, Larxene felt all matter around her disappear. Her own form barely remained congealed during that agonizing space in time.

She touched down again on damp sand. The recoil of teleporting caused her legs to give way, and she tumbled into the surf. After being unable to move for a few seconds, Larxene righted herself with a grimace.

She dusted the sand off her coat, scanning the horizon attentively. Even at night, she could easily discern the palm trees, mossy rocks and wooden bridges of Sora and Riku's home-world. In the distance, a single lighted window from one of the island homes glowed against the blue-and-black shadows. Larxene clenched her jaw.

_I'll show him to mess with me!_

3 3 3

Naminé glanced out the bedroom window, concerned. "Can we try one more time? Axel could be back any moment."

Kairi sighed, and slumped back down on her bed. The entire day had been spent getting to know Naminé better than she ever could have wanted. Trying to explain to her friends why she couldn't leave her room was almost more stressful. "Alright…once more. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Naminé nodded in agreement. Kairi gripped her bedposts and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she knew was coming.

It never worked. Her body went cold, and then completely numb, leaving her effectively paralyzed. It seemed as if her mind refused to allow her consciousness and Naminé's to exist simultaneously…some dissonance between them that remained unidentifiable. Kairi groped around in the dark for a mental stability, but only collided with Naminé's memories and feelings.

_I…I still can't function! _She cried.

_There has to be something…some way we can both exist together, _Naminé's voice came inside her head.

_But everything's too different! Your memories aren't mine; your experiences aren't mine…_

_Think! _Naminé insisted. _There must be a memory we both share._

Kairi tried to concentrate on the memories that belonged to her, even as she felt Naminé mirror her actions. At first the images of her past and present were nothing more than an incomprehensible blur. But slowly, out of the muddled colors and sounds, a form took shape. She saw Sora, holding a star-shaped charm and smiling at her. She couldn't see his lips move, but did hear his voice clearly:

_"I'll protect you!"_

Kairi thought she said something in response, but couldn't understand her own words. All she knew was that Naminé said the same thing at the same time.

The noise in Kairi's head suddenly fell quiet, and her eyes snapped open. The lamplight by her bed burned in her vision, and she reached a hand up to block the brightness. It wasn't until she felt her fingertips touch her forehead that she realized what she had done.

_I…we can move!_

All feeling had returned to her body, but Kairi still felt remarkably different. She was no longer a single entity; it was her and Naminé, at the same place and same time. However, she could still distinguish between what was herself and what was Naminé. _Did we do it?_

_I don't know…I've never experienced this before, _she heard Naminé answer.

The walls and windows suddenly rattled violently, causing Kairi to jump. The hairs on her neck stood on end as the air in the room became charged. With a rippling displacement of space, a robed figure with blonde hair appeared in the bedroom.

The Naminé half of her recognized the intruder instantly. "Larxene!"

Larxene glared at Kairi with more than a moment's confusion. Whatever she had expected to find here, this wasn't it. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, and Kairi suddenly felt as if her mind was being read.

"I **knew** it!" Larxene's eyes brimmed with fury. "I knew Axel would try and use you again, you little witch! He told you everything, didn't he?"

"No, it's not what you think!" Naminé's response came out through Kairi's voice.

"Oh, I believe it is," Larxene said icily. "And if you think I'm not going to make you pay just because of your cute face, you're wrong." She pulled out two fistfuls of black shuriken and crossed her arms.

Kairi gasped and backed away, a sudden panic rising in her throat. _She's going to kill us!_

_Fight back!_ Naminé answered. _We can do something now._

_How? I don't have any weapons…_ Kairi reached a hand back for support as Larxene approached.

_You have a power…you always have. You can use that. _

_What power?_

Naminé guided Kairi's hand to her sketchbook on the desk. _I'll show you._

Larxene raised the shuriken just as Kairi snatched up the sketchbook. Kairi began to automatically move the pencil across paper, not knowing what she was supposed to be creating. But almost the moment she began to draw, Larxene reacted.

The blonde-haired woman stopped mid-stride, shocked with a fiery pain in her chest and head. She was immobilized by a flash of images, some from her past and others she didn't recognize. They drowned out all sight and sound, screaming in her ears. To Larxene, it seemed as if her mind was being ripped to shreds.

But far worse was the hollow ache where her heart was supposed to be. Something pulled at the darkness inside her, sucking her dry. Even being lost in the void was preferable over this bottomless darkness…it drained her of hope and desolation alike, and threatened to leave her as far less than a mere shell.

"Stop it…" Larxene managed a hoarse whisper.

Kairi didn't hear her. She felt outside herself, watching the lines on the page build and tangle in tandem with Larxene's pain. She sensed that she was controlling something; molding light and darkness to her liking. Naminé guided her every step…Kairi realized that they were completely working as one.

"I said STOP IT!"

Larxene broke through the darkness long enough to strike back. She raised a finger, and a bolt of lightning traveled from her to Kairi. The sound of popping air and echoing thunder drowned out the screams that resulted. Larxene held the spell for nothing more than a second before her strength completely gave out. The lightning bolt ripped Naminé free from Kairi's mind. When the room finally became quiet again, all three lay on the floor, unable to move from the shock.

It was this scene that Axel teleported into.

Axel looked between Larxene, Kairi and Naminé with raised eyebrows. He wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or offer assistance…in the end he decided on both.

Kairi blinked and held down a sudden wave of nausea as Axel offered her a hand up. He did the same for Naminé, who at first couldn't stand properly. Both looked confused, breathless and slightly singed. But they were both better off than Larxene.

Axel glanced over at the fellow Organization member disapprovingly. "Well Larxene, I guess that'll teach you to play with someone else's toys."

Larxene could not recall a time when she had been in more pain. It was only her loathing for Axel's snarky remarks that brought words to her throat. "You bastard. You've been planning this all along."

"I certainly didn't plan on you showing up and spoiling things," Axel corrected. "I told you to stay out of my business. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"What are you using them for? What **possible** reason could you have for using that witch?" Larxene hissed quietly. Naminé winced at Larxene's accusation.

"And I'm somehow supposed to believe you won't go blabbing to other members? Thanks, but I'll pass. I've seen how good you are at keeping Marluxia's secrets," Axel scoffed, still refusing to help up Larxene.

"Why would I even **ask** you this if I planned on tattling?" Larxene spat. "If you know something the rest don't, I want in on it, too!"

"Sorry, wrong answer!" Axel mocked. "The correct answer is: make your own deals. I don't have time to baby-sit."

Kairi's hoarse voice finally interrupted their banter. "Please…I want some water…"

It occurred to Axel that now was not the time to engage in useless conversation. He glanced around the bedroom until he spied a glass bottle of water. He handed it to Kairi, who immediately drowned half before passing the rest to Naminé.

Axel then finally offered to help up Larxene. The blonde-haired woman gripped his arms as if he were the only stable matter in the world. Axel tried to lift her to her feet, but she was still too weak to support her own weight. Finally, he guided her to the wall, where she clenched at the room's wooden beams to support herself. Axel could feel Larxene's lungs sucking greedily at the air beneath his hands. For a brief moment, he pitied the traumatized woman before him.

Larxene seemed to read his mind. "I don't want your pity."

Axel backed off. "Then I trust you'll be able to make it back to Twilight Town yourself."

"There's no way I'm strong enough to—"

"You'll recover," Axel interrupted her. "Eventually."

Kairi and Naminé exchanged uneasy glances as Axel turned back to them. Naminé took a few deep breaths before saying, "We don't know what happened…it worked for a little bit, but…"

"I believe you. The fact that you floored Larxene is proof enough for me." He extended a hand towards them. "Come with me…we're going back to the Kingdom of Chaos."

"To Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked weakly.

"Yes. Although you'll want to get your strength back before you meet them," Axel said.

Kairi and Naminé looked at each other. Although they were no longer merged, they both knew what the other was thinking. Naminé took up her sketchbook and ripped out the first page, letting it fall to the floor. As they both stood, Axel looked back at Larxene. She caught his smile before he disappeared from the room, taking Kairi and Naminé with him.

Larxene leaned against the wall for a long time, thinking over and over what she should have said to Axel…and what she needed to say to him now. She finally regained enough strength to drag herself over to Kairi's bed. Groaning inwardly with every movement, she reached down and picked up the paper Naminé had dropped.

Larxene's breath froze at the drawings it presented. It was different from Naminé's usual clean sketches…this was an almost unfathomable collection of black lead scratchings, building and clustering in layers around each other and some strange symbol. But Larxene knew its meaning instantly.

_It's my heart._

3 3 3 3 3 3

Phew! Done again! Next chapter's not done, but hopefully should be soon…

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	16. The Second Gathering

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 16: The Second Gathering

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Notes: New ratings? Didn't see that coming…

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter sixteen! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

The first one to appear was Vexen.

He was followed shortly by Lexaeus, then Kalixta with Danix and a reluctant Roxius in tow. The five Organization members regarded each other carefully, unsure of what to make of each other. Their smallest movements echoed off the crystalline walls of Castle Oblivion, adding to the discomfort. Lexaeus, always the practical one, was the first to break the silence.

"I spoke with Zexion. He should be here shortly."

"From what I understand, he's busy confronting the Keyblade master," Kalixta responded. "Or rather, already confronted him without success. That must've been embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as losing to the Keyblade master's shadow three-to-one,  
Vexen mumbled from behind them.

Kalixta turned to Vexen with a glare. "Hold your tongue, traitor! I'd deal with you myself if I wasn't so interested in seeing what the Superior does with you."

Before Vexen could reply, Zexion teleported into the meeting room. Lexaeus looked visibly relieved that Zexion was now here. Kalixta was about to send her curses in Zexion's direction when Kojix, Alexis and Xavier also appeared.

Alexis did a quick headcount. "We're still missing three. I want to get this over with."

"I wouldn't be half surprised if those traitors don't show," Kojix growled. He automatically unsheathed his two swords. "Because they'll have to answer to me!"

"Should I consider that a threat?" a new, sultry voice spoke up outside the cluster of robed figures. At the end of the hall stood Marluxia, his scythe in one hand. There was a hushed pause…it was the first time anyone had seen Marluxia since he had been destroyed. Those fiercely loyal to the Superior glared at Marluxia with looks that could kill. Marluxia disregarded their hatred with a toss of his chestnut hair.

"Say and think what you will. You all know there is a part of you that agrees with what I did," he smirked.

"How **dare** you suggest—"

"Have you no sense of honor, you—"

"My quarrel is not with you," Marluxia interrupted Kojix and Kalixta. "I have a score to settle with Axel."

For once, Vexen had to agree with Marluxia. "Nobody's seen or heard from Axel since then," he commented. "Has anyone stopped to ask why?"

Nobody heard Axel teleport into the room, but they did hear him answer Vexen's question. "You should know I like to make an entrance." The red-haired man grinned at the shocked expressions around him. "And from the looks on your faces, it seems I've succeeded."

Axel strode up to the other Organization members confidently. Vexen summoned his spiked shield, and a few of the other men and women followed suit. Axel showed no signs of concern at their hostility. "Larxene's not feeling too well right now. She may be a little late."

"No doubt your doing," Zexion said, his voice simmering. The list of people that had beef with Axel seemed to be growing by the minute.

Axel's smile diminished slightly. "Nothing I do or say changes Larxene's frame of mind. I wouldn't worry about her."

"Explain yourself!" Lexaeus demanded. "Why have you done this to us?"

"We all have explaining to do to the Superior," Axel replied. "Shouldn't he be the one to get this family reunion started?"

The Organization fell silent. The Superior was indeed the one that had called them all here…and yet he was absent. Even with eleven robed figures standing around, the vast meeting room felt eerily empty. The tension between the various members pulled taunt, threatening to snap at any moment.

Xavier finally spoke for the first time since he had arrived. "Fighting is a waste of our energy now. Soon, the path will reopen to the Kingdom of Existence. We will go from here to there…we will leave these wretched Borderlands and control all Kingdoms."

"This is why the Superior told us to meet here?" Alexis asked. This seemed to be news to the rest of the Organization.

"Can't you sense it?" Xavier continued. "It began with the Heartless appearing here…it's an anomaly. The lines between existence and nonexistence are beginning to blur…including this very castle."

Fate seemed willing to illustrate his point. The smooth, glass walls of Castle Oblivion rippled suddenly, and were replaced by a labyrinth of chipped stone and twisting pipes. Hissing steam from the pipes dissolved into the air. Almost the moment the distortion appeared, it returned to its normal structure again. This unexpected occurrence surprised everyone…even Xavier seemed a little unnerved.

"Hollow Bastion…" Vexen said quietly. "Castle Oblivion is the shadow of Hollow Bastion!"

"And our route out of the Borderlands," Marluxia said, picking up on Xavier's suggestion. "I have seen this castle at work. It is unique in its location…one of the few paths into Kingdom Hearts itself."

"And yet you neglected to share this information with the rest of us," Kojix accused.

"The Superior knew," Marluxia replied, his voice full of disdain. "He keeps many secrets from us. And yet you all trust him so blindly."

Several more of the Organization members drew their weapons, daring Marluxia to repeat his statement. However, they were interrupted by a new, unexpected sound.

The huge double doors at the end of the meeting room flew open with an echoing bang. A heavy outside wind flooded in, ruffling the hair of the eleven figures in black. All were shocked into silence at the sight of five adversaries in the doorway: Sora, Riku, Toshi, Donald and Goofy.

Riku and Toshi had abandoned their black robes…keeping their identities secret no longer mattered. However, Riku still wore his blindfold. All five brandished their respective weapons, presenting a formidable force considering their lesser numbers.

This time, it was Riku's turn to break the silence. "You shouldn't have bothered meeting in secret. All your scents collected together are traceable from miles away."

"And we're taking you all down!" Sora challenged, gripping the Keyblade with both hands.

Vexen's eyes darted between Sora and Toshi. Under his breath, he said what the rest of the Organization was thinking. "…They haven't merged yet."

Toshi overheard the comment. "Don't count it out! We know what you're really afraid of."

"You fool!" Marluxia shouted back. "If you permanently merge with Sora, you'll give up your identity as Toshi! You'll become a part of his mind forever and cease to exist!"

Sora glanced over at Toshi…**this** was certainly a possibility that had not been brought up. However, Toshi did not appear concerned. "I can't recall a time I ever **did** exist," he replied. "And I'll do anything to get Naminé back!"

"If you're so desperate to find oblivion…" Vexen said, bearing his shield, "…then we shall help you there!"

Sora and the others charged with weapons ready just as their enemies did the same. All of the Organization members moved to attack except for Axel, who stepped quietly to the side.

The fight immediately erupted into full-blown chaos. Sora first met with Kojix, who blocked his Keyblade with one of his serrated swords. Kojix pulled up the other, and Sora barely managed to dodge the lightning-fast blade. Meanwhile, Riku rushed past him with Toshi directly behind. They clashed with Kalixta and Lexaeus, who blocked their attacks and quickly countered.

The Organization gained the upper hand almost instantly. Vexen spread a thin layer of ice across the already slick floor, sending the five slipping. They were kept down by a gravity spell from Kalixta, who sent waves of black energy spiraling through the ground from her shield. Riku recovered the fastest, and launched Dark Firaga at the nearest target on instinct. The charcoal-black flames barely escaped his fingers before another attack assailed them. A thousand sakura petals rained down in swirling torrents, slicing their skin and clothes.

Donald decided it was time to fight wind with wind. Thinking quickly, he cast aero in succession on all of his friends. The spells drained the stout magician of a lot of his energy, but he hoped it was worthwhile.

And for awhile, the spells seemed to help. Attacks from both the elements and the weapons that caused them bounced off the spinning shields of air, allowing the five to finally get some hits.

The tide turned away from their favor again. The few wounds they did manage to inflict were quickly healed by Roxius, whose cure spells were much more effective than Donald's. Worse yet, their respective aero spells were beginning to wear off.

Riku could tell that unless they made a decisive action fast, they would be overrun. The darkness around him frothed in an endless storm of fierce activity. _We're not just outnumbered…we're completely overpowered. We're barely even wearing them down!_

Riku lowered himself close to the ground, holding the Soul Eater before him. He tried to block out the echoing sounds of battle around him and concentrate on his own darkness…it was there, slowly growing, and bringing with it the lingering scent of Ansem. Toshi sensed that Riku was going to use Dark Aura, and motioned for the others to take cover. Riku raised his blindfolded gaze skyward as the air around him burned with dark energy.

Riku got no further.

He froze in the middle of his attack, trapped in a pocket of time. In front of him, Xavier held his pocket-watch and smiled. With nothing to stop him, he swung the spiked chain and cracked it across Riku's ribs.

"Riku!"

Sora's breath stopped as Riku crumpled against the wall with a groan. Donald and Goofy ran towards him with a cry, both with the idea of casting cure. They were intercepted by a massive, black dragon-like creature…one of Danix's summons.

The dragon, Bahamut, didn't even need to use its most effective weapon. Beating its wings fast against the floor, it barreled into the knight and the magician with outstretched claws and an earsplitting roar. Donald and Goofy were knocked to the ground, and didn't move.

Sora and Toshi locked eyes. Neither of them could hide their panic. "We need to merge!" Toshi cried.

"Now? I don't think I…" Sora stammered, uneasy.

"We have to, or we'll die!"

Toshi and Sora dodged in opposite directions as a heavy tremor split the marble floor between them. The shocks of Lexaeus's controlled earthquake sent shivers up their legs, but they kept running. "Stop them!" Zexion commanded, his hand outstretched.

From his spot outside the battle, Axel chuckled quietly to himself.

Sora and Toshi ran towards each other again, finally realizing this was their only chance. As they sprinted across the battle-scarred meeting room, Marluxia raised his scythe and swung it with incredible force. A slicing wind traveled across the ground and then split, driving them apart.

"Merge with me!" Toshi yelled, stretching out his hand. Sora strained against the wind, trying to reach the blond-haired boy. The ground groaned from earthquakes and increased gravity, and Bahamut's cries echoed in their ears. It seemed as if all of the elements were conspiring together, working in a seething mesh of chaos to keep them apart.

"Merge with me!"

Sora fought against the roaring torrents with all his strength, reaching out for Toshi. He thought of Donald and Goofy, and of Riku. Anything that would get his limbs to move faster, to bring them closer…

_I need to do this!_

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and leaped. Out of the rushing, pounding gale, Sora and Toshi touched fingers.

3 3 3 3 3 3

Urk! Well, I needed to stop somewhere… oO

Started the next chapter; we'll see when it gets done.

Check it, I'm doing fanart-ish-type things for this fic here: http : lynxgriffin . deviantart . com (spaces added so that the addy wouldn't be deleted.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	17. Unification and Disorganization

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 17: Unification and Disorganization

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Note: LANGUAGE WARNING. It's not Maris by any stretch of the imagination, but just wanted to be fair.

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter seventeen! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

At first, all Sora felt was a chill that coursed through his skin and sent a shiver down his spine. The sights and sounds around him withered away into a silent blackness. His body shut down, leaving him completely defenseless.

But he was far more distracted by what was happening inside. His mind was assaulted by thousands of memories and feelings that weren't his, but felt familiar. He could feel Toshi's presence everywhere in him; coursing through his blood, struggling to adapt to this new form. Sora gasped for each breath as if it were his last.

_I don't think this is supposed to happen! _He tried to speak, but no words came out. _What's wrong?_

He heard Toshi answer with equal confusion. _I don't know…but we need to get past this!_

Sora thought again of his friends in trouble, and tried to calm his shattered nerves. When fighting the discord didn't work, he let go and embraced it. He forced his mind to incorporate the new memories as his own; allowed Toshi to use his body as he did.

Slowly, he felt a sense of feeling return to him. It started in his fingertips and spread up his arms, chasing away the cold. However, as he integrated deeper with his other side, he heard a new voice in his heart. It wasn't a voice he recognized…it hardly seemed like a voice at all; just words that imprinted themselves on his consciousness.

_**The door was intended…**_

_A door? _Toshi seemed to ask. Sora realized he had heard the voice, too.

_**The door was intended for you…**_

The memory of Kingdom Hearts came back to him instantly. The frigid air and massive stone frame stood before him…and beyond, a light within a vast darkness, bright and unconquerable. But it was contained…separated from the creations it manifested. _Why?_

…_**And you alone.**_

Sora felt his strength return with a spark of hot electricity through his nerves. But then it multiplied…there was strength he had never experienced before; power beyond even he and Toshi put together. His senses came together suddenly, and he regained consciousness.

He realized that he was lying sprawled across a pile of rubble, and he groaned as he tried to sit up. His limbs ached from the attacks he had sustained, but they were barely noticeable now. With his newfound strength, Sora forced himself to his feet, and wiped the marble dust from his face. The Organization stood around him in a wide circle, even more uncertain than he was. A few backed away as he stood.

For the first time since entering the castle, Sora felt a smile spread across his face…it was Toshi's grin. He held out his left hand, and a second Keyblade appeared between his fingers. "**Now** we can handle you!"

Before any of the black-robed adversaries could move to act, Sora pointed one of the Keyblades at his friends and cast cure on them. Donald and Goofy were instantly reinvigorated and back on their feet. Even Riku's smashed ribs were fully healed, and he sprang back up as if having been shocked into wakefulness. Sora and Toshi's combined scents nearly knocked him back down with the power they presented. _They've merged! But…something else has happened, too._

"No!" Lexaeus finally made the first move. He pounded the already-broken floor with earth magic, sending a bone-jarring earthquake in their direction.

Sora sprinted through the tremor's epicenter as if it never existed. Launching himself from a broken marble statue, he raised the Keyblades to strike down Lexaeus. The well-built Organization member teleported out of the way…only to have Sora beat him there. Lexaeus could not block either of the Keyblades, and they sliced through him in succession. He crumpled to the ground without so much as a protest, and his image flickered, moments away from going out.

"One down," Sora said with some degree of satisfaction.

"Shit!" Zexion said what all of his companions were thinking. He studied Sora carefully as the other members took up defensive positions, searching for a weakness. In Sora's movements he detected a slight blur…two scents in one body instead of just one. "They're not fully merged yet!" he called with only slight encouragement. "They can still be separated!"

This galvanized the remaining nine members into action. However, Donald, Goofy and Riku had already rejoined the melee. Through a combination of Riku's Dark Firaga, Donald's thunderbolts and Goofy's shield, they brought down a relatively defenseless Roxius…and left the Organization without a means of healing.

"Cover me!" Riku yelled to Sora, deciding now was the time to use Dark Aura again. Sora nodded, and teleported to his side as the silver-haired boy prepared the spell. Xavier appeared directly behind them, intending to put a stop to Dark Aura just as before. Xavier raised the pocket-watch, his thumb on the switch…and with one swipe of the Keyblade, Sora severed the pocket-watch from the spiked chain.

Xavier's cool exterior instantly crumbled. "I…impossible!"

The black-haired man had to teleport out of harm's way to avoid a lethal slash from the second Keyblade. No other opponents had time to approach before Riku completed his spell, spreading Dark Aura across the battlefield.

Donald and Goofy had to duck for cover, but Sora didn't budge. Riku's most powerful attack normally would've sent him reeling, but now he barely felt it…Toshi's own resistance saw to that.

The Organization was not so prepared. Those that couldn't find cover or were unable to shield themselves were severely injured both physically and mentally. Danix, Kalixta, Alexis and Vexen all lost half of their strength to the waves of darkness.

Castle Oblivion itself reacted to the strong influxes of light and dark power alike. The walls warped into those of Hollow Bastion, filling the high ceiling with tinted steam. The very material of the ground shifted, as if unable to decide if it should exist or not. The castle was beginning to merge into itself.

However, Axel was the only one who seemed to notice. He sighed as if having expected this all along. "I guess it's now or never."

Axel snapped his fingers, and Kairi and Naminé appeared at the end of the hallway.

All others present were too busy fighting for their lives to notice the two bewildered girls enter the scene. Realizing that they were now overpowered, the Organization began to retreat. One by one they teleported away from the meeting room, with only a few taking along their fallen comrades. Finally, all that remained were Axel, Marluxia, Zexion and the still-injured Vexen.

Riku smelled the new presences first. He spun around, forgetting to breathe, and faced the end of the hall. Sora turned just in time to watch Riku reach a hand up to his eyes…and tear away the blindfold.

"Kairi!"

Riku felt as if he had just opened his eyes for the first time in his life…and in many ways, he had. But the scents didn't lie…Kairi was standing and staring back at him, with Naminé next to her.

"Nami—Kair—ni!" Sora tried to say her name as well, but suddenly found himself at odds with his Toshi half. "It's me, Sor—I mean Tosh…it's us!"

Kairi's mouth gaped open. After so many months of awaiting Sora and Riku's return, she had finally found them…and it felt like staring at two complete strangers. She searched for something, anything to tell them, but no words came.

Naminé did have something to say. "It's Sora…but it's Toshi, too! My brother…" she ended in a whisper.

Axel finally moved from his spot, and approached the hesitant reunion. "Well? I told you this is how things would happen." His words indicated something more than Riku and Sora understood. "I've held up my end of the deal. Now it's time for you to hold up yours."

Riku and Sora turned to Axel with confusion and suspicion. "**You** brought Kairi and Naminé here?" Riku asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He turned away briefly to rub at his eyes…it was a bit of a chore to use his vision.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?" Axel said, barely holding back a laugh. "You are the prime example of a complete being. And you can give that knowledge to Sora and Kairi. Sora can open the Door to all Kingdoms…" Axel's gaze settled on the two girls. "…And Kairi can give me a heart."

3 3 3 3 3 3

Tried to make it less cliffhanger-y this time, but not sure if I succeeded…basically now all the chapters are blurring together. Oo Started the next chapter; and we'll see how it goes.

Thanks to everyone who's commented thusfar! XD


	18. Perceptional Paradox

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 18: Perceptional Paradox

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter eighteen! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Marluxia overheard all of Axel's explanations to the group of heroes. With each word, his grip on the scythe tightened. Marluxia's hatred for Axel burned strong since Castle Oblivion…it was the drive that brought him back from the void. And now, this proved what he had suspected all along. Axel was a far greater traitor than he ever was…and he had gotten away with it.

Axel did not notice Marluxia's slow approach…and if he did, he made no indication he was aware. He merely awaited the response of the people he had brought together. Naminé looked between Sora and Kairi, suddenly torn between something only she knew. In Sora's eyes she could see her brother's spirit. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him in person…but now he appeared as the only other boy she had ever cared for.

"Naminé!" Toshi spoke through Sora, his voice hesitant but hopeful. Sora wanted to speak to Naminé as well, but it was for entirely different reasons. "I…we've been looking for you for so long."

"I know you have…" Naminé sounded apologetic. Toshi recoiled slightly within Sora…this wasn't the bright and cheerful younger sister he remembered. _What did the Organization do to her?_

Naminé glanced back at Axel, who appeared to be waiting for her. She cast her eyes towards the ground. "Sora, Toshi…I guess this is for the best."

"Wait, what do you—"

Kairi did not expect Naminé's sudden dive into her person. Sora and Riku immediately backed away as Naminé's image disappeared into Kairi's. At first, she felt the normal cold and numbness of a merge…but this time was different. Instead of a balancing between her consciousness and Naminé's, she felt Naminé's consciousness being absorbed into her own. Kairi couldn't seem to stop the sudden integration of memories into her mind, or the steady disappearance of Naminé's own persona.

_Why are you doing this?_ Kairi asked her other half.

_I'm sorry…_ Naminé's voice was growing fainter, disappearing into a great distance. _I'm not strong enough._

Kairi heard her no more. They completed the merge…but it didn't end as before. Her mind was completely reworked, filled with a series of experiences that had suddenly become her own.

Sora and Riku's eyes widened in shock. Kairi had changed not only mentally, but physically. Her hair was slightly longer with blondish streaks, and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. She reached down and carefully picked up Naminé's dropped sketchbook.

"Naminé?..." Sora asked hesitantly.

"No…" Kairi struggled to make sense of what had happened inside her. "It's just me."

"It's just as Zexion said," Axel said with some interest. "Naminé's surrendered her identity to Kairi. She's become a part of Kairi's heart…they've merged permanently."

"Permanently?" Riku wasn't sure what to think of this…especially since it was the first he had seen of Kairi in what felt like an eternity.

"Together, they encompass the four Kingdoms," Axel explained. "Naminé can create or destroy memories…existence and nonexistence. Kairi can give or take hearts…light and darkness." He locked eyes with a slightly frightened Kairi. "And what I need is to exist with a heart. I, like the other members of the Organization, have originated from Chaos itself…we have no existent selves to merge with. The only way to live outside of the Borderlands is to either turn all Kingdoms into chaos…or else to become existent ourselves. And Kairi is the only one who can do that."

"…Kairi can give or take hearts?" Sora gasped. "But we've never…"

"Don't you remember?" Axel sounded surprised. "In Hollow Bastion, when you lost your heart and became a Heartless, she gave it back to you. Whether or not she realized it, she used that power."

Sora put a hand to his forehead. "Kairi…and now Naminé…"

_No! Naminé can't be gone…not when I just found her_… Toshi cried in Sora's head. Sora flinched, feeling Toshi squirm inside him. Their bond was beginning to break down…Sora wasn't sure how much longer they could hold the merge.

_It's Kairi! I can't let go of her now…_ Sora protested.

_No, it's my sister…_

Sora was suddenly at war with himself. He couldn't figure out how he was supposed to respond to the girl before him: part of him saw his friend, part of him saw his sister, and part of him saw someone entirely new. The tension caused the frozen numbness of discord to return.

Axel immediately caught on, his eyebrows rising in panic. "Hey wait, Sora! Hold yourself together—"

The connection was suddenly severed. Kairi gave a short cry of surprise as Toshi seemed to step outside of Sora, and collapse onto his knees. Sora fell next to him, both of them gasping for breath. Sora clutched at his head with some unseen pain…he felt as if his mind has been split in two, leaving him hollow.

Toshi sucked in a few short breaths, then turned to Axel with fury in his eyes. "You used us! You used and Naminé and Kairi for your own needs! And now my sister's gone because of you!"

"She's not gone," Axel said, hiding any sympathy he might have had. "She's a complete being now, just like Riku. That's more than you could ever offer her."

"Please, Toshi! I agreed to help…I wanted to find Sora and Riku!" Kairi added in quickly.

"If I were you, I'd merge again now," Axel warned. "The sooner Sora becomes a complete being, the better off we'll all be."

Sora glared at Axel with equal disdain. "What if we don't **want** to merge permanently?"

The ground rumbled violently, causing all present to stagger a bit. The walls of the castle that weren't broken before now cracked, with pieces of Hollow Bastion's architecture showing through. "Because the Keyblade is linked to Kingdom Hearts, and so is this castle." Axel looked nervous for the first time, and reached his hands out as if to steady himself. "This whole place is going to cave in on itself if you don't do one of two things."

"What two things?" Riku asked.

"Either merge permanently…or else open the Door to Darkness."

Donald and Goofy, who had watched the entire ordeal from a fair distance, finally caught on to what happened with the rest of the Organization. Donald shouted out a warning: "Look out!"

Axel didn't even need to be told once. The five dodged out of the way as Marluxia's scythe sliced the air in two. He ignored the younger heroes, focusing his fury directly on Axel. "You filthy bastard! You've used both us and our enemies to destroy our Kingdom!"

Axel summoned his two axel-shaped weapons to his hands. "I'm doing the same thing we're all doing, Marluxia. I'm getting out of this hellhole and becoming existent. The only difference between us is I'm doing it the right way."

"By destroying us all!" Marluxia roared. He swung his scythe, and Axel blocked it with one of his rings. However, the force of the blow still sent shockwaves up Axel's arms. "You dared betray not just the Superior, but the entire Organization!"

"The Organization formed because we all wanted the same thing," Axel said coldly. "There was never any pact between friends."

Marluxia struck again, this time sending a spinning gale of sakura petals at Axel. The red-haired man threw a fireball, burning away many of the petals on contact. However, a few of the tiny razor blades got through, and cut away at his skin. Axel flinched, and Marluxia sent a second wave at him.

Riku, Sora, Toshi and Kairi moved out of the way of the personal battle. They tried to keep track of what was happening, but the deteriorating castle was a large distraction. Donald and Goofy joined them, and even Zexion watched from the other end of the room.

"What did he mean by we either need to merge or open the Door to Darkness?" Sora asked, the anxiety in his voice obvious.

It wasn't clear whether Sora would get his answer. While Axel wasn't letting on, he was beginning to weaken under Marluxia's onslaught. The scythe-wielding Organization member dodged Axel's fireballs easily, while Axel couldn't avoid the razor petals and pounding wind.

"Kairi!" She looked up in shock as Axel suddenly shouted her name. "Give me a heart!"

Kairi stumbled over her reply. "I…I don't know how…"

Axel was about to reply, when something else caught his attention. As Castle Oblivion crumbled more and more under the weight of its other half, three figures appeared out of the mist: two were men, tall and of a similar build, and the third was extraordinarily short with large round ears. They were locked in combat, but stopped at the realization that they were not alone.

Marluxia used the distraction to his advantage. He raised the scythe above his head, prepared to deliver the final blow. A sudden pop and displacement of air blinded him mid-swing.

When he opened his eyes again, he found Larxene standing between him and Axel…with his scythe embedded in her chest.

3 3 3 3 3 3

The end again for this! Haven't started writing the next chapter yet, but I should today, if not tomorrow. We're approaching the finishing stretch… oO

Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD


	19. Paradigm Shift

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 19: Paradigm Shift

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. Otherwise, here's chapter nineteen! XD

3 3 3 3 3 3

Larxene blinked at Marluxia as if seeing him for the first time. Axel and Marluxia stared back with equal shock, their weapons still clenched in their fingers. The entire world seemed to stand still.

Axel finally dropped his rings and gripped Larxene's shoulders. When Marluxia didn't move, he slowly pulled her off the blade. Larxene's legs finally gave way, and she collapsed into Axel's arms. Axel's jaw twitched somewhat as she breathed in rasping gasps.

"You…you stupid bastard…" Larxene wheezed.

"Who's stupid?" Axel tried to hide the growing anxiety in his voice. "What the hell possessed you to get between us?"

Larxene sucked in several shallow breaths. Axel could feel blood soaking through her robes. "I told you…I wanted in on it. I'm tired of being a nobody," she finally gasped.

At the other end of the room, Sora, Riku and the others watched in shocked silence. Kairi in particular felt a strange numbness settle over her…she had never witnessed anything like this before. Something in her compelled her to pick up the sketchbook and begin drawing.

Axel looked up as Marluxia finally made a move. He lowered the scythe, and pulled a bottle of elixir out of his robes…the only means by which Larxene could be healed. "I'll give it to her…" Marluxia said evenly. "If you give up on your plan."

Axel did not answer for a moment. A few drops of blood splattered onto the marble floor. "If you think I'd let you get away with black-mailing me, you're mistaken," he said behind clenched teeth.

Marluxia withdrew the elixir, but with great reluctance. "Your choice."

Before anyone else could speak, Kairi finished her drawing. All three Organization members watched in confusion as a soft light appeared over Axel, taking the form of a heart. The light slowly sank into him, spreading across his shoulders in a fine mist.

Axel nearly dropped Larxene as a sudden jolt coursed through his body. His new heart burned inside him, seethed with righteous anger at the darkness already occupying him. He felt his heart trying to purge itself of the darkness, and it took the form of a crushing guilt of everything he had done since his creation. The overwhelming weight brought him to his knees, and he lowered Larxene to the floor.

Marluxia's face showed no signs of pity. "You see? The only thing a heart has to offer you is weakness."

"Weakness, yes…" Axel gritted, struggling to hold onto his sanity. "But also existence. Which is more than you'll ever get."

Larxene coughed violently, bringing Axel's attention back to her. She looked back up at him with a smile somewhere between loathing and resignation. "I'm not back in this castle two minutes and I get killed again. This is all your fault." Her image began to flicker.

Axel tried to hold on to both Larxene and his sense of humor. "You can't blame me for getting yourself stabbed."

"Watch me…"

Larxene flickered again, and finally faded from his arms. Axel stared down at his blood-soaked hands…and sat in shock as his newly-received heart squeezed tears from his eyes. When Larxene had descended back into the void the first time he hadn't felt a thing…but now, his deal with Kairi came with a price.

"You want to exist? Exist with that," Marluxia sneered. "If you destroy the Kingdom of Chaos now, she'll never return."

Axel looked back up at Marluxia with freshly-fueled hate in his eyes. "And neither will you."

The castle's continued deterioration interrupted them once again. The coarse spires of Hollow Bastion cracked through the floors, spraying rubble into the air. At last, the three figures that had entered the scene moved farther apart: it was Ansem, DiZ and Mickey. Ansem turned, and faced the Organization members that remained. Even Marluxia and Zexion couldn't help but shrink back at his presence.

Ansem's fiery eyes were emphasized by a directionless rage. Everything that he had worked for, everything that he wanted, was lost in the chaos that he tried to control. "All of you…leave this place! This fight is for me alone!"

His opponents took the chance, and split up. Out of the swirling mist, the shorter figure ran towards his friends.

Donald, Goofy and Riku recognized him immediately. "Your Majesty!"

Mickey caught up to them, gasping for breath. He was still dressed in his black robes. "Golly, am I glad I finally found you all!"

Even Sora was surprised by how relieved Riku suddenly became. The silver-haired boy knelt down so that he was face-to-face with the king, a broad smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you, too…and without the blindfold this time."

Mickey grinned back, hiding any weariness he might have received battling Ansem. "I knew you'd do fine on your own. You don't need to hide your eyes in order to use your power…but I think we both know that's something you needed to learn on your own."

Before Riku could get in another word, Donald and Goofy pushed their way through, eyes wide and both talking at once.

"Your Majesty, we finally found you—"

"We've looked through so many worlds—"

Mickey laughed and held up his hands for silence. "I'll explain everything, guys! But there's no time right now." He turned to Sora and Toshi with more seriousness. "You two need to get back to the Door of Darkness and open it!"

Sora's jaw gaped. "Open the Door? But that means…"

"…All of the Heartless will get out again!" Donald finished.

Mickey nodded. "Yes, that's true. But opening the Door will also allow us to get back into the Kingdom of Existence. And that's where we can begin to do some good."

"If you beat the Heartless once, then we can both do it again!" Toshi said with resolution.

"He's right!" Goofy agreed.

"What about Ansem?" Sora asked. He would have asked how Ansem was alive in the first place, but at this point it seemed irrelevant.

Riku's face set into an expression of cold fury as he stared back out at the split meeting room. "I'll deal with him."

"You'll need my help," Mickey said. "It's more than just him now."

"Axel won't help," Kairi said sadly. The red-haired man walked away slowly from where Larxene fell, ignoring the barrage of words that were coming from Marluxia, Ansem and DiZ.

"If the king's gonna fight, then we're gonna help 'im!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Donald said as he and Goofy joined Riku's side. Sora couldn't help but notice the irony…after all the time he had spent with his two friends, necessity now tied them with Riku.

"But…if we go to Kingdom Hearts and open it again, we'll become separated!" Sora cried. "And we've spent so long looking for you!"

"And we'll meet again," Riku said with more confidence than he realized he had. "I know we'll all go home…and we'll go together."

Sora locked eyes with Riku, and felt a sincerity that he had never seen before. He realized that Mickey brought out these qualities…and in his heart he knew that Riku needed to stay. Sora nodded slowly.

"Go!" Riku said decisively. The group split: Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy rushed back down towards their foes, weapons bared. Sora turned to Toshi and Kairi as pieces of the ceiling crashed down around them.

Sora's face set. "I think I know where we need to go!"

The next few moments passed by in a blur for Sora. Out of the shifting marble and contorting stone, a path appeared in Sora's mind. A road of dry chalk in the darkness, seeping out of the merged reality of Hollow Bastion and Castle Oblivion. The sound of his friends in combat faded as Sora followed the path with Toshi and Kairi at his sides. He used the Keyblade to guide the way, knowing that it was drawn to the power within Kingdom Hearts. It seemed the Door had been there all along, hidden behind a thin veil of Chaos, waiting for him.

Before he realized it, they were before the Door once again. It was the same as before: the deathly still air, the endless blackness, and the white-framed door itself. Except now, he was going to open it.

_**This door was intended for you, and for you alone.**_

Sora and Toshi raised their Keyblades.

_**Kingdom Hearts connects all things: light, darkness, existence and chaos.**_

A bright light shone around the twin blades, and touched upon the cold stone doors.

_**All things wish to return to where they came from…light and darkness alike.**_

All three could feel the swarming darkness behind the Door: thousands upon thousands of Heartless, waiting again to be released. But with them also lay a path to all worlds; a connection between existence and nonexistence.

The twin doors cracked open.

…_**And you will be the one to return them all.**_

A blast of wind and howling roar left Sora blind and deaf. He felt a pounding darkness on all sides of them, thick and choking…only to be dissolved by a light that followed. The light encompassed him as if it were his own.

When Sora opened his eyes again, he saw swaying palms and heard the sound of the sea.

3 3 3 3 3 3

Ouch, this chapter was tough…but it's done! I believe next chapter shall be the last one. Still needs to be written, but it should be up soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD


	20. Epilogue

Kingdom of Chaos

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Author: Sketchy Sunshine of OSTOCOM

Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

Author's Notes: Wow, last chapter! I'll post some more notes at the end of the actual fic…

See chapter one for summary, disclaimer and other goodness. This is now the last chapter!

3 3 3 3 3 3

"Come here, I want to show you something."

Toshi looked up from the papou fruit he was trying. Sora was waving to him from across the pier, the wind tussling his brown hair. The wooden boards creaked under his feet as Toshi stood.

Four days later, Toshi was still getting used to Destiny Islands. Having lived his entire life in the cold and rainy streets of Twilight Town, the tropical climate of Sora's home was a large adjustment. He gave a final glance at the pristine ocean before following Sora into a thick grove of palms. Sora pushed aside the branches, revealing a low tunnel. Toshi squatted down slightly as they made their way into the dimly-lit cave.

Toshi let out a low whistle as he observed the chalk drawings scattered across the cave rocks. At the end of the cave, the featureless door caught his eye. "This place feels so familiar."

Sora smiled. "This is Kairi, Riku and I's secret place. We drew all this when we were little."

"That explains a few things…" Toshi said, tracing a few of the chalk lines with his finger. Sora and he both knew that familiar places resonated with each other.

Toshi sat down on one of the rocks, breathing heavily. Since he had left the Kingdom of Chaos, he was significantly weaker. There was a slightly uneasy pause.

"We're going to have to permanently merge eventually," Sora finally said with some hesitance. "There's no telling how long you'll last here."

"I know," Toshi sighed. When they were in the thick of battle, merging was nearly an afterthought. But now the entire ideal felt awkward. Even the realization that he was conversing with the other side of himself made Sora feel strange. "But when that happens, we'll both change," Toshi continued.

"It'll ultimately be your choice," Sora said. He gazed at the ceiling of the cave, and spotted some chalk scribbles he didn't recognize. A fireworks of shooting stars spread across the rock as if it were an expanse of sky. Toshi also noticed the drawings.

"I stayed up last night and counted three falling stars," he said with some sadness. "The Heartless are starting to destroy worlds again."

Sora gritted his teeth. "We can't go and do anything about it until we find a way to get off the islands."

Toshi cocked an eyebrow at Sora. "You worked so hard to get back home, and now you're impatient to leave again?"

Sora managed a grin. "Your sense of urgency's rubbed off on me."

Toshi looked back up at the shooting stars. "I guess Kairi drew these."

Another awkward silence followed. Kairi had said very little since they had returned to Destiny Islands; spending most of her time drawing in Naminé's sketchbook. Her withdrawn attitude was a point of tension between Sora and Toshi. Sora knew that his relationship with Kairi would never be the same. However, he knew that permanently merging with Toshi would change him as well, and he had no idea how he would see Kairi then.

Toshi seemed to sense Sora's thoughts, and changed the subject. "I wonder what happened to Axel."

Sora sighed. "I don't know…maybe he's still in the Kingdom of Chaos."

"I doubt it. Axel won't have any power there now that he has a heart. He'll have to cross into this Kingdom," Toshi replied.

"I'd just figure he would've come looking for us by now," Sora said with arms crossed.

"I've had my fill of the Organization," Toshi said bitterly. "I don't want to meet any of them again for awhile."

A sea breeze whistled through the holes in the cave roof. Sora and Toshi stopped for a moment, letting the images on the walls soak in.

Slowly, Kairi's voice came drifting in on the wind. At first the words were inaudible, but it finally became louder. "Sora! Toshi! Come quick!"

Sora and Toshi glanced at each other, then exited the cave. Kairi was waiting for them outside, waving and smiling for the first time in days. They shielded their eyes against the sun for a moment, then saw what had caused her excitement.

Striding across the sands towards them was Riku. He held the Soul Eater in one hand, and carried his black robe under the other arm. A fresh scar crossed one side of his face, but he didn't seem to care. Sora noticed a Gummi ship parked on the small island nearby, with Donald, Goofy and their king standing outside.

Riku stopped, and stared around at his friends and island home. The wind whipped through his silver hair, and he let out a long breath.

"Hey guys…I'm home."

THE END

3 3 3 3 3 3

Author's Notes: Yes, I decided to stop here. This probably could've kept going ad infinitum, but I was beginning to run out of ideas, and I wanted to stop while I was ahead. Perhaps if I'm suddenly struck with bizarre inspiration again it'll get a sequel, but for now there are no plans for one.

Instead, I have an idea for another fic, falling more into the realm of comedy. XD I can't seem to escape the drive to parody… o.O

A humongous thanks to those that read and reviewed! You completely made this story worthwhile…so go you! XD


End file.
